Sexcapade
by xain666
Summary: This story is more like an entry of different sex scenarios between Dean & a different girl each chapter. So Far: Wall,wrestling,Impala,teacher,Foursome, sleepover sex. And more to come. R
1. The Break Down

** I was requested to write one of my old type of fics. The ones I started out writing before I went into actual story lines. lol. So that means that this story is all about... SEX! Lol. SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX!! I decided if I write a sex story, I'll just post it on this story so I don't have to make a new one. Less work. **

** Each chapter will be different of course, different girl, different scenario, different position, different toys... you get the drift. Only Dean will be the same, unless I get a request for our boy Sammy. Which I'm sure Dee will force me to do and bash my head in if I don't. lol. **

** I'm a Dean fan, he's hot, sexy, sarcastic, funny, and has the bad boy thing written all over him. So why not be a fan of him? If you think hes all of the above, then your going to enjoy this, hopefully. I love writing sex scenes so i hope you love reading them. **

**Thats enough authors note, now enjoy.**

**Dedicated to Lin.  
**

* * *

**The Break Down**

He just broke down on me. He never even showed me he was in pain before now.

We were arguing about the dumbest thing, about who gets to shower first. I don't know what made him break down and cry in front of me, but that's exactly what he was doing now. He took the argument to the extreme, bringing up things I never even knew about him. I guess the stress of his life couldn't be held in anymore.

He's kneeling at my feet facing away from me, hunched over with his head in his hands. He's been a rock up until now, I didn't want to see him crying about things I really couldn't help him with. Seeing a guy cry was never something I could do, something about it made my throat tight, made me want to cry for them.

He's not crying anymore, just kneeling there. He wont look up at me, he wont even move. I stood silent, I mean… what do you say when someone breaks down? I wasn't going to say everything will be alright. It never is so why lie. Ask "Are you okay?"… no. For some reason that question starts up the water works all over again, and he's obviously not okay.

All I could think to do was be his shoulder to cry on, so I knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around the front of him. He went stiff for a second, as if he forgot I was there the whole time.

"Dean." I laid my chin on his shoulder. His body molded into mine with ease.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"No, your not." I sighed.

He swallowed loud enough that I could hear it but said nothing more. He put his hands on mine where they lay on his stomach. He sat back on his heels, forcing me to change the way I was kneeling behind him. I shifted so that one leg rested on each side of his body and cuddled up to his back. I laid my head between his shoulder bones and kept my harms wrapped around him.

"I know it's a stupid question but-"

"Don't ask it." He cut me off. I could hear the beginnings of another break down in his voice. He may have let a little of his emotions out, but he was still fighting to keep them in.

Dean was the closest friend I've had in a long time. He understood my world. He lived it. He was a shit load stronger then I was, both emotionally and physically. And now… now he was fighting back tears. Fighting to control his emotions.

A tear tore from my eyes, soaking into the cloth on his back.

Dean's hands tightened around mine and he turned his head to the side, trying to look at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a low hoarse voice.

"Because you wont."

I let go of him then and he turned to fully face me. Tears trailed down my face like mini waterfalls, tears Dean should have let loose. I hugged him with my entire body, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. My head was now resting on his chest with his chin resting on the top of my head.

"This would be a great position." He whispered, trying to make light of the situation.

It actually made me laugh and I loosened my grip on him enough to let me lean away to see his face.

"You're an idiot." I shook my head.

He took a hand and wiped away my tears. I felt dumb being the one crying when he was the one hurt. But I knew it would help pull him back together. We sat there for five minutes in silence. I held onto him and he held onto me. The front of his shirt was soaked wet with my tears by the time I stopped crying.

"Sorry."

"Its alright." He pulled away from me enough to shove his hands between us and started unbuttoning his shirt. Yes, he was wearing a button down, he had to look like a FBI agent today.

I watched him unbutton it, watched his bare chest reveal itself with each pull of a button. I suddenly agreed with Dean's joke. As a reflex, I pulled my hair band out of my hair and let my black curly hair slide over my shoulders and chest. I hadn't realized I had done that until Dean looked at me suspiciously. Hunt with a guy too long and he starts to pick up the moves you do around other guys. Something about loose hair always reminded me of sex, so I tended to take down my hair when I saw a hot guy.

He smiled and slowly brought his shirt off his shoulders.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

He did as I said, but I could still see the smile in his eyes. It was an improvement from tears but it still pissed me off.

"Help me take this off." He shrugged his shoulders and the shirt slid a little further down. I wanted to say no, do it yourself, but my hands didn't agree with my mind.

I slid my hands slowly over his shoulders, feeling how strong and broad they felt under my hands. I trailed my hands down his arms till I touched the fabric of his shirt and paused there for a few seconds.

"Your such a jerk." I whispered breathlessly.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Always."

I leaned closer to him and pulled his shirt over his forearms and hands until the only skin it covered were my own hands. I let it drop from my fingertips to the floor at the side of our bodies and leaned back away from him. I was still sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist, but I was no longer hugging him with my arms. I looked into his face and he was smiling at me again. He was sure feeling better about himself. I needed to get out of his lap.

"Are you okay?" _If he says yes, I'm getting up and going to take a nice cold shower._

"Yeah."

_Okay yay! I can get up now. No more cuddling…_ That's what my mind said, not what my body said. I leaned forward and hugged his upper body, resting my head on his chest once again. My hair creating a thin layer between my face and his chest.

"You sure?"

I felt a hand rest in the middle of my back, pushing my upper body into him. The other went to my hair, grabbing a fistful of curls. He pulled on my hair so that I had to take my face away from his body and made me look into his eyes.

There were no tears, no uncertainty. As a matter of fact, he was damn certain about one thing. His eyes held that lusty, desiring look that only men get when they know they already have you under their thumb. Like a lion who spots an injured prey, so sure it can make the kill. And in this case, I was the prey. So not good..

"Dean…" I tried to tell him to stop, but all I got out was his name before his mouth closed around mine.

His tongue danced around mine, licked the roof of my mouth, played along my teeth and caressed my tongue with a demanding firmness. Every time I thought he would break the kiss he nibbled and sucked on my lower lip, then focused back on the inside of my mouth.

The hand that was on my back slid to the top of my jeans and followed it to the front of my body. My hands grabbed the back of his head, played with his short hair. He played his index finger over the top of my jeans, tickling the little bit of flesh on my stomach that he touched. He slipped his finger into the front of my jeans teasingly. I moved my hips into his hand, wanting him to really touch me. At the same time I pushed my ass down into his groin so I rubbed against him. He moaned into my mouth at the gesture and took his hand away from my jeans. I made a sad whining sound and pushed into him again.

He took both hands and placed them on my hips, stopping me from rubbing against him again. When I stopped trying to fight his hands, he took the sides of my shirt and slipped it up and over my head so we had to break the kiss for only a split second. He threw it beside him where his shirt had landed when I threw it.

I grabbed onto the top of his dress pants and undid his belt while he unhooked my bra. I had to stop in the middle of unzipping his pants so he could slide the bra off my arms and to the floor. He started kissing my neck, sucking on my skin, nibbling on it every few seconds. It made it harder to focus on his zipper, harder to concentrate on just one thought. When I finally got his zipper all the way down he started to lay me on my back. Kissing his way down my neck and shoulders.

I laid on the motel carpeting as Dean made his way to my breast. I gasped when his mouth closed around my left nipple, when he started rolling his tongue around it, sucking hard enough for it to be on just this side of pain. I moaned with his mouth on me, when he switched from one breast to the other. Nibbling with his teeth.

As he played with my breast, his other hand went to my jeans and unbuttoned them. He shoved his hand inside of my pants and my moans grew louder and louder until he shoved his fingers inside me. His mouth came off my breasts and hovered over my lips. He watched me bite my lower lip, watched me as I raised my hips to meet his hands that stroked the inside of me so gently. I didn't want gentle, I wanted more. More of him that he was holding back from me with just the touch of his hand.

The orgasm hit me by surprise, tore a scream from my mouth and bowed my back. My hands dug into the carpet beneath me, grabbing onto whatever it could.

My eyes felt heavy, my mind racing. I felt Dean slide my pants off my hips, pulling my panties down with it. He slide them off my thighs, my calves and over my feet. I wasn't sure when he took off my shoes but he had, or maybe I kicked them off.

He pulled off his pants and positioned himself on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so my feet rested on his ass and pulled his hips closer to mine. He smiled down at me and pushed his lips on mine, he licked the line of my mouth, asking for entry and I gave it to him. He kissed me deep and hard, but that wasn't the only spot on my body that I wanted him in deep and hard.

Dean pushed his hip on mine and moved back and forth, rubbing himself on my clit. His smooth hard flesh grinding against me. He was teasing me again and I really didn't want to be teased. I broke the kiss and tightened my legs around his hips, making it hard for him to move.

"Please Dean, please. Just fuck me, please." I was begging and didn't care. I wanted him inside me.

Dean positioned himself on his hands in a push up position. He placed his hips between my legs and nudged my thighs with his so I'd open my legs wider. I looked down the length of our bodies and watched him guide himself inside me. He slid every inch of him inside of me, I was so tight that he filled me up, he had to fight his way inside of me until there was nothing else to push in, until I completely sheathed him with my body. He pulled out slowly, so close to slipping right back out of me that I shoved my hips upward. It wasn't as hard and fast as he would have been able to do himself but it made us both moan. He changed his position on top of me and stood on his knees, never taking himself out of me. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed my hips with his hands so that he held my lower body off the floor and started to pull out again. I tried to push my hips into his but he tightened his grip on my hips and held me in place. Before he could slip out, he slowly pushed himself inside of me again, the new angle making it feel deeper. He drilled me like that for five minutes, dipping his hips like a dance, caressing the walls inside of me just right. I tried rolling my hips but he wouldn't let me do that either. He was in complete control and he knew it. It made me try harder.

"Stop… that." He moaned when I fought his hands and rolled my hips.

"Please…" I rolled my hips against him as he pushed inside of me again.

He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me into him as he thrusts inside me, harder and faster. His stomach rolled all the way down to his hips like some sort of belly dancer, making him stroke along the right spot inside of me. He thrust into me harder and harder using my hips to pull me into him each time he pushed inside me. My moan changed into a higher more lustful cry each time he hit that spot. I felt him slowly loose the rhythm he held so firmly in place and pound into me faster with each thrust. I screamed for him, screamed his name and tightened my legs around him, helping him go deeper inside me. "Oh god, Dean! Yes, yes, Dean, yes."

He slowed his rhythm and let go of my hips so he could grab my back. He leaned down and lifted me up so I was clinging to him with just my arms and legs with him on his knees, hands on my back. I rolled my hips as I used his shoulders to help me pull myself up and down on him. He lifted off his knees and held onto my back with me riding him as he walked across the room towards the bed. He stumbled walking when I tightened my muscles between my legs. He dug his head in my neck and shook his head.

"The bed-"

"Wall." Is all I said. The bed was to far away and I didn't want to wait or stop just to get to it.

I tightened my muscles again and he moaned into my neck, I felt his legs buckle enough to make him sway forward. He stumbled to the closest wall and pinned me up to it with his hips thrusting into mine. One arm grabbed onto my ass and held me up, the other rested on the wall just above my head for support. I kept my body wrapped around him, my head in his shoulder where my hair dangled down his back. He shoved his face into my neck and shoved as hard and fast as he could inside me. His body trapped me against the wall, so I was forced to let him take the reigns again. He thrusts harder and harder, faster and faster inside me. His hips slammed into mine full force, shoving my ass and back against the wall over and over. Pain shot up my spine each time he shoved me up against the wall but I didn't care. From my angle I could see his ass go back and forth with each thrust he made, the sight tore moans from my mouth. He pounded into me harder and harder and brought me with one last thrust. I screamed and bit into his shoulder as he kept driving his hips into mine. Each thrust adding to the orgasm. He moaned when I bit harder into his shoulder to hold in my screams. I tasted something copper and sweet and raised my mouth off his shoulder and a scream tore from my throat, all he needed was to hear me scream one last time before he came and released inside me. He moaned into my neck and the warmth of his breath made me shuddered against him. The gesture made me writhe with him still inside me and he responded to it with another thrust.

"Oh god." He breathed, sliding us down to the floor.

"That was amazing."

He leaned into me with my back against the wall, head still tucked into the curve of my neck.

"You should cry more often. That was great." My voice was breathy and deeper then usual, my words came out a bit slurred. I knew it was a good fuck, and I knew I'd be hurting tomorrow.

"That really was." He lifted his head up from my neck and shifted further away from the wall so he could pull himself out of me. I stood propped up by the wall as he laid on his back beside me. Panting like a mad man. His body was covered in sweat, glossing him up like some oiled up stripper.

He closed his eyes like a typical guy, ready to pass out after such a lay. I got my legs under me with much effort and crawled down to his legs. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, propped up by his arms.

"What are you doing?"

I kneeled between his legs and bent down to his groin. I looked up at him with only my eyes as I answered his question. "I got to come twice, I'm evening it up." I grabbed him and squeezed playfully, putting just a bit more pressure then usual. He watched me take him into my mouth, watched me slide the head of him between my lips. I took him into my mouth as deep as I could before I shoved the rest of him down my throat. I wanted the feel of all of him in my mouth at least once no matter how hard it was. I came back up and placed my hand at the base of him, squeezing lightly as I shoved him inside my mouth again. I used my other hand and made a 'v' with my index and middle finger. I put my two fingers on either side of him just below my lips. Moving it with my mouth as I sucked on him hard and fast. One of his hands went to the back of my head and played with my hair. I rolled the tip of him with my tongue, playing my teeth very carefully over the length of him. I felt him grow hard and harder inside my mouth with each thrust of my head. His hand tightened around my hair and shoved my head down, taking more of him into my mouth then I could handle. I took the hand that made the 'v' and placed it on the floor beside his hips for support. Dean tightened his grip on my hair and started shoving me up and down on him so that I was deep throating him. He moaned above me, I rolled my eyes up to look at him and saw his eyes fluttering open and close. He used my hair to control how deep and fast I took him in my mouth. Each time he shoved all of him inside my mouth I started to choke, unable to breath or swallow past the thickness of him. One last push of his hands on my head and he came inside my mouth, so deep in my throat it was impossible not to swallow. I felt the warm thick liquid travel down my throat and hit my stomach.

He let go of my hair and I rose off of him slowly, letting my spit and whatever was left of his cum trail out of my mouth onto his shaft. I rose my head and looked up at him with liquid dripping down my chin and mouth. I licked my lips seductively and smiled at him sinfully. Pleased I evened the deal. He gave a nervous, drowsy laugh at the sight of me.

"We're even." He declared, voice heavy with orgasm.

I crawled back up to his side and wipe at my mouth with my bare arm before laying beside him. It wasn't long till I fell asleep next to him. I was exhausted.

* * *

**So what's up? Did you like the first entry of this story? Even if you didn't, I'd really appreciate a review. If you request a certain scenario I'd be glad to do it for you. No matter how kinky. handcuffs, chains, whips, bondage, sexual torture, or plain old passionate sex. You request it, and I'll be sure to write it. ** **Go on anonymous if you don't want people to see you requested anything if your shy. lol.**

** But please, tell me what you think of this one. I had some fun writing it, no thanks to you Michelle! Please leave a review.**


	2. Take It Off

**Okay so someone requested handcuffs. They also requested a bed with it but for some odd reason I only interpreted the handcuff part of the request and I had already accomplished the wrestling part of this story. So I really do apologize for that. I'll write another if this one isn't what you had in mind. **

**Okay so I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. I was updating my other fics, then there was school, and I been feening to find out about going to Madison Square Garden this Thursday to be there at the announcement of whether or not SN is having a third season. I think I need tickets... so uncool.**

**Well, anyway, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Warning: Starts out slow, sorry about that.**

* * *

**TAKE IT OFF:**

Dean and I walked into the small motel room arguing about who was stronger and faster. Who was a better fighter. It was a typical motel room, two queen size beds, a small table at the far wall beside the television set. An old looking radiator rested against one of the walls just under the windows a few feet away from the table. It was summer so there was no need to turn it on. A duffel bag full of hunting material laid open between the radiator and table. It wasn't the normal hunting equipment it was more like the research pack, with costumes and props inside it incase we had to role play anytime soon for information. The carpet beneath our feet was a dark, dark brown, a shade lighter then my pin straight hair. Dean was walking behind me, he was wearing a black shirt with his green over shirt over it, the one that brought out the hazel green of his eyes, and a pair of faded out Levi jeans with a black belt. When he closed the door behind him, I turned around to argue with him.

"What are you talking about? I can so kick your ass." I protested.

"No you cant." Dean smirked.

"Can."

"Cant!"

"Oh yea…" I frowned, thinking of a way to prove myself to him. I stood quite for a few heart beats just thinking. A smile started to spread across his face and my frown deepened. Then, suddenly an idea flashed through my head. "Wrestling match." I exclaimed.

Dean puckered up his lips in that 'bring it on' type of way. "Here?" he nodded his head, referring to the room.

I looked around the motel room.. If I move the beds, the small table… there should be enough room. "Why not? Help me move the beds."

"I don't want to hurt you." He mocked.

"Shut up and move the bed."

Dean came up beside me and helped shove the beds to either side of the room, creating a small arena in the center of the cheap motel room. There wasn't even a need to move the table. It was perfect for a wrestling match. I walked over to the middle of the room and scanned the empty space, making sure there was nothing either of us could hurt ourselves on. When my eyes scanned over where Dean was standing, I noted the slight smirk he was trying to hold in.

"Your such a jerk. What are you thinking about now?"

Dean walked into the empty space, standing in front of me. There was no longer that hidden smirk, he was showing it full force, his pearly whites lighting up his face.

"Let's make this more interesting."

I narrowed my eyes on his, trying to read his thoughts and failing. "What do you have in mind?"

"Every time one of us gets pinned down, a piece of clothing comes off." He licked his lips in a slow teasing sort of way, both top and bottom, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. He had that affect on me.

His smile grew wider and I realized I was smiling with him. I eyed him from top to bottom, picturing all that perfect muscle completely bare of clothing.

I took a step away from him and lifted up my top, slipping it over my head till it was free of my body and threw it on the table in the room. I stood in front of him with just a red bra as the only clothing on my upper body. I watched his eyes go wide and narrow on me as if I was up to no good.

"I didn't pin you down yet." He walked up closer, reaching his hands out to grab me by my sides, but I took a step away. His hands dropped to his sides with disappointment.

"Well, I don't want you to feel bad when your completely nude and I have all my clothes on. So I thought I'd be nice and take my shirt off."

"I would have gotten that top off one way or another." He chuckled.

Cocky… that's Dean for you.

I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his chest. "Your right, you would have." I whispered taking a step to his left, placing my body beside him as I slowly caressed my hand up his chest to his shoulders. I leaned my face closer to the side of his so we were cheek to cheek. I whispered softly into his ear, "But not without a fight" and used the hand I was caressing his chest with to close around his neck. I pushed back on his neck with all the strength I had and hooked my foot to the back of his knee and pulled his leg out from under him. One moment he was standing, the next he was pinned down to the floor with me kneeling over him, my hand wrapped around his neck. I counted to five out loud before I loosened my grip on his neck. I let go of him and stood up, towering over him. He grabbed his neck and gave a weak cough.

"That was cheating." He protested.

"Take something off." I grinned down at him.

He kicked off his sneakers and started to stand up. When he got on his knees, he reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me toward the floor and twisted my body so I landed on my back. The moment my back slammed against the floor, he jumped on top of me in a push up position and pinned his hips into mine.

"One, two…" He started counting out loud. I brought my legs up behind him and pushed my knees into his sides so I could get a tight grip on him. I yanked my legs back and pushed my chest up off the floor so I could roll our bodies forward and pin him on his back the way he did me.

He stopped counting on four when I pushed my body off the floor and fought to pin me back down.

"C'mon Dean. If your stronger then me, then you should be able to pin me down with no problem."

"I don't want to hurt you." He put his face so close to mine that our lips almost touched. When I spoke, I could feel my own breath reflect off his skin, warming both his lips and mine.

"Should I take off another piece of clothing? Because this is sad." I said in a low teasing voice.

"Fine." He grabbed the sides of my arms and threw me down to the floor so hard that I gave a soft whimpering sound.

"One, two, three, four, five." He let go of me and stood up. "That was easy. Now take something off."

I stood up and kicked off my sneakers, placing them by the table. I walked back to the center of the room and widened my stance, legs slightly bent.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always."

We both started circling each other, one step matching the others. We were both waiting for the other to make the first move and neither of us were going for it. We slowly eased closer to one another, being cautious of the others moves. We padded around the brown motel carpet with our socks as the only thing on our feet. He pouted his lips when we were only a few feet away from one another and lunged forward. He may have been stronger then me, but I was still faster. I crouched out of the circle of his arms and swung my legs to the side as he took a step past me. I swept his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and sat up to fast for me to climb on top of him and pin him to the floor. He got on all four and turned toward me before he rushed at me. He pushed off his back legs and sprung at me like a cat. We tumbled around on the floor, fighting each others strength. He ended up on his knees with me behind him. I had his right arm twisted behind him at a hurtful angle, pushing him slowly to the floor as he fought back to keep on his knees. I knew he couldn't hold it for long, the angle on his arm was way to painful to fight back. We he finally gave in, I shoved him to the floor and counted to five.

I kept my grip on his arm and bent over to the back of his head so my breath could caress the skin there and said, "Take it off."

Off came the socks.

"Oh c'mon Dean. I took off my shirt just to be nice and u give me socks?"

"You gotta work for what you want."

"Fine."

This time I gave him the advantage by making the first move. When I rushed at him, he spun me around, held me close to his body and dropped us to the floor. He put his weight on my back, shoving me to the floor but I kept on all four, supporting his weight. He wrapped one hand around my stomach and grabbed a handful of my hair in the other. He pushed one of his legs between both of mine and slid it into one of my legs, forcing me to open my legs wider. I fought to stop him from pushing my legs apart but failed. The moment my leg slid over on the carpet I lost the support I had and fell to the floor with him laying across my back. I fought for that five seconds to get back up but he was just to heavy for me to push off. When the five seconds were up, he sat up and pulled me up by my hair so the line of my body laid across the front of his. He used my hair to tilt my head to the side and back, I felt his lips hover over the flesh on my neck where my pulse thudded against the surface of my skin. He moved his lips over the line of my neck, barely touching, breath so hot, so teasing… he moved up to the side of my face, nuzzling his nose into my hair and said in a breathy voice, "Take it off."

He sat back on his knees and let go of my hair so suddenly I fell forward on all four. My breathing was labored as I slipped off my socks and crawled over to the table to put them neatly away next to my shirt. I felt him watching me, I could feel it on the bare skin of my back.

I crawled back into the center of the room, he was still kneeling waiting for the next round. When I reached the middle of the room we both stood up slowly. The collar of his black shirt was darker then the rest and I realized he broke out in a sweat from the previous round.

"I got to take this off." He whined, sliding the green over shirt off his shoulders. "It's to hot."

"Fine, call it even for the shirt I took off."

He balled the shirt in his hands and tossed it over at the table before turning his attention back to me. I crossed over to his side of the room and he tensed up, widening his stance for a strike. When I got close enough, I pushed my upper body to the left but kicked off to the right, psyching him out. He froze in his spot for a split second, giving me enough time to spin around him and shove my arms under his and wrap my hands around the back of his neck in a head lock. I kicked the back of his knees and sent him slamming into the floor. I crouched over his back with my fingers firmly locked behind his neck, shoving his upper body into the floor. He started to get his legs under him so I shoved a knee into his back and put a decent amount of pressure on it. When I finished counting to five, I let go and backed up. He rolled over on his back, breathing heavily. I slowly crawled up between his legs, parting his legs with my body until my hips hovered just over his. I slid my hands under the edge of his shirt, "Take…" I pushed the fabric slowly up over his abs, lightly playing my nails over each and every muscle on his stomach, "it…" I crouched down next to his stomach just above his jeans and breathed along the surface of his skin, I looked up at him with just my eyes, "off." and abruptly sat back up on my knees and smiled down at him.

He let out a sigh and sat up, crossing his arms in front of him as he grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

I watched all that muscle slide its way into view as he lifted up his shirt. My eyes went from the pelvic 'V' on his hips to his abs, glossy with sweat. Small cut marks decorated his perfect body, in some way making it even more perfect for being imperfect. My eyes traveled up his body inch by inch until I came to his smiling face, I was mentally kicking myself in the ass.

"I would have took my shirt off first if I knew you'd look at me like that."

I stood up and stared down at him, "Ready for the next round? I think I'm winning."

He got up and smiled, flexing his chest as if someone was trying to play the drums on it. It was distracting as hell.

"Stop that."

He walked closer and put his hands up at his sides as if showing he wasn't armed. "What?"

I took that one step closer and grabbed his left arm with my left hand. I yanked him forward, placed my foot in front of him so he tripped and fell to his knees. At the same time I grabbed his right hand with my right hand and spun behind him, bringing my left arm over his head without letting go of either arm. When he fell all the way forward from the fall, I was pinning him down with his arms crossed in front of him, separating his chest from the floor. I laid across his back and hooked my feet under his so I could hold them down by the ankles and counted to five. When I was done, I sat up and yanked at his pants. "Take it off."

"I wasn't ready." He said as he got up on all four.

"Stop being a sore loser and take it off."

He stood up and hovered over me. I sat back on my knees, leaning a little to the floor with my hands at the sides of my back, holding me up. He drew the leather tongue through the gold buckle of his belt and slipped the entire belt out of his jeans. When the belt was gone, he unbuttoned his pants with the flick of his index and thumb finger as if it were nothing…show off. He unzipped the zipper and grabbed the sides of his jeans, pushing ever so gently down his legs. I licked my suddenly dry lips as he pushed them down his thighs and calves. He lifted one foot after the other as he slipped the faded out fabric off his ankles and threw it on the bed closest.

"One more piece of clothing and I win." I pushed off the floor and took a step away from him. "Told you I can kick your ass."

"I can still come back." He smiled, taking a step closer. I followed his step with my own step back.

"I doubt it. You still got three more pins to win."

"Not if you keep making mistakes."

"What are you talking about? I haven't made a mistake yet."

"You just cornered yourself." He took one more step closer, I took one more step back, cursing myself the moment my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment. When I opened my eyes he was already on top of me. He worked his body so fast, with such liquid ease, that I was suddenly face down on the floor with the wall pushing up against my side, Dean's hands pressing down on my back and neck. One hand was trapped between me and the wall, completely useless to me. I used my other hand as he counted to five, trying to push up from the floor but the grip on my neck tightened each time I attempted to get up. He counted to five slowly, shoving it in my face. He let go of my neck and back so I could sit up and told me to "Take it off", pointing at my pants. I propped my back up against the wall and undid my pants. I peeled the skin tight jeans off my thighs, all the way down to my feet revealing my red lacey boy shorts and slipped the jeans off. I paced over to the table and laid the jeans over one of the seats. As I was doing so, I caught a glimpse of Dean's handcuffs in the duffel bag between the radiator and table. It was attached to a cop outfit he had had to buy a month or two ago.

I walked back to the center of the room in just my underwear and stood a few feet in front of the radiator.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We both charged each with no precautions. My hands grabbed at his, our bodies slammed into one another with all the force in our bodies. Ii fought his arms with mine, fought his body with everything I had. I took a circling step around him and let him pull me toward his body. I used his own strength against him and threw my body into the momentum he created. I slammed into him so hard he fell into the wall with me still in his grip and slid to the floor, groaning in pain.

I took that moment to lean over and grab the handcuffs from the duffel bag. I yanked it out as fast as I could and crawled to Dean's feet within the matter of three seconds. I grabbed his ankles and pulled toward me, dragging his upper body off the wall and to the floor. He started getting up when I pounced on his chest and grabbed his hands. I slipped the cool steel around his wrist and pulled his arm toward the radiator just beside him.

"What are you doing?"

I looped the cuffs around a section of the radiator and grabbed his other wrist. When I snapped the cuffs around his hand I sat on his hips and counted to five.

"One, two-"

He pulled on the cuffs and looked up at me. "That's cheating."

"three, four…." Before I finished counting I lowered my lips to his. I gave a soft brush of lips, barely putting any pressure on the kiss. I pulled away and hovered my lips above his, licking both my upper and bottom lip. Our lips were so close that my tongue caressed he surface of his mouth. He lifted his upper body up that small distance and softly bit on my bottom lip, tugging me down as he rested his back, back on the carpet. I let him pull me to him, let his tongue push its way between my lips and explore my mouth. We took turns working our tongue in the others mouth, massaging the inside of the others our with our tongues.

Dean tugged one hand forward, forgetting about the cuffs attached to his wrists. He broke the kiss and looked up at his hands as if he just realized he was bound to the radiator. I moved down to his neck and licked the curve of his neck while he stared at the chains. I felt his body give a slight shiver and he began to lower his head to get a good look at me. I reached up and grabbed his short dirty blond hair and pulled his head back so his neck was completely vulnerable to me. I closed my mouth over the pulse in his neck and played my tongue along the skin there. He pushed his hips off the floor so I bounced in his lap, I moaned against the skin of his neck at the feel of him and lifted my mouth from his neck. Before I took my lips off his neck completely, I bit my teeth into his neck and grinded my hips into his. He moaned and pulled on the cuffs, tightening his lips into a thin line. I slowly crawled down his body, letting go of his hair to stop at his chest. I licked my way down the middle of his chest until I found one of his many scars and closed my mouth around it. I sucked on the scar, rolling it in my mouth, feeling the rubbery smoothness that all scars get glide under my tongue like velvet. I used my hands to caress the smooth firmness of his abs, tracing every line on his body with my fingertips. I kissed my way to one of his nipples and softly bit the tip of it. His body jerked upward with the sensation and he gave a nervous laugh. I took his nipple in my mouth and gave it the same treatment I did his scar. I was low enough on his body to feel him hard and ready against my stomach. I licked and kissed each scar as I crawled down his body, down hips until my face hovered just over the top of his boxers.

I finally finished counting. "Five. Looks like I'm gunna have to take this off for you." I looked up the line of his body and saw a fierceness fill his eyes with so much hunger and need that I wanted to help satisfy it.

I lowered my face to the top of his boxers and grabbed a small piece of fabric between my teeth. I lifted the smooth fabric slowly off his hips before I let it snap back down on his skin.

"But not yet."

He let out a sound of disappointment that made me smile.

I crawled further down his legs and licked the inside of his thighs, lifting the ends of his boxer with my tongue every time I got closer to the thick firmness pushing against his boxers. He moaned above me, grabbed onto the chains with his hands and pulled on them.

I worked my mouth down his right leg until I came to his knee. I twisted his leg and bent over to the back of his knee. I closed my mouth against the skin there and he cried out above me as I licked him slow and teasingly there. I always found the back of the knee to be one of those spots on a mans body that people forget to give attention to, and each time I always got the same response. His breathing changed into a more labored plead for air as I switched to his other leg, licking the back of his knee. I sat up and glided my hands up to his hips. I rested my head just above his boxers, my chin on his abs.

He looked down at me and I gave him innocent eyes, like I wasn't about to do anything naughty. I lowered my head over the front of his boxers where he pushed against the fabric and placed a soft kiss there, I placed small soft kisses down the firmness of him until my face was literally between his thighs and licked my way back up the fabric covering him. I kept my eyes on him the entire time, watching him throw his head back and grasp the cuffs tighter. My tongue left a wet trail on his boxers, a section darker then the rest of the fabric. When I reached the spot where I placed the first kiss, I closed my mouth around the fabric and hardness of him, sucking him in my mouth through the thin cloth. He moaned above me and gave a little push into my face. I pulled more of him into my mouth, wetting the fabric with my saliva even more. I swirled my tongue around him, sucked on that one spot with the sounds of his cuffs clamoring against the radiator.

I lifted my mouth off him and tugged his boxers down his hips, I had to get out from between his legs to pull them fully off. I walked over to one of the beds and grabbed a pillow from it before I threw the boxers over at the table and stared down at him. I stared at the width and length of him resting against his belly and crawled back between his legs, so eager to help satisfy that look in his eyes. He lifted his hips up and I slipped the pillow beneath his ass before helping the look in his eyes.

I flicked my tongue around the tip of him teasingly, letting my lips curl over the head of him as if I was going to take him in my mouth. He grunted and moaned starring down at me each time I made a 'mmm' sound and touched the tip of his penis.

I pushed his legs a little further apart and crouched down to the floor between his legs, laying on my belly for a better angle. His balls were hard and ready to burst with pleasure, just waiting for me to touch them. I opened my mouth and slipped both of them between my lips. I heard his cuffs rub against the radiator as I started to lick around his balls, having my own little make out session with them the same way I did his mouth.

"Oh god…" He breathed above me. I played my teeth lightly along his balls, fully aware of how sensitive of a spot it was to be using teeth. I put one hand on his penis and squeezed the base of him, drawing a gasp from his lips. I sucked on his balls and stroked the length of him, up and down, up and down, with a slight twist every once in a while.

The room filled with his moans and the sound of his cuffs rattling. I released his balls from my motuh and placed my lips at the tip of him, sliding him slowly into my mouth while stroking him. Halfway down his shaft, I placed my hand at the base of him, stroking the space between his balls and penis while I shoved the rest of him down my mouth. The moment my lips locked around the base of him I tightened my throat, letting him feel it convulse around him. He spazzemed above me, moaning with pleasure. I slowly lifted my mouth off him till I reached the middle of his dick and placed my hand around him under my mouth. I tightened my grip around him as I sucked on the top half. I stroked him down as I sucked up his penis, my hand and mouth going in reverse directions. When my hand reached the base of him and my mouth the tip I began my way back to the center, meeting my hand with my mouth half way down. When my lips touched my hand I sped my rhythm up, pulling my mouth up like someone was yanking my hair and pushed my hand down hard and fast. I heard the change in his breathing as I worked him with my mouth and hand.

"Aline…" He moaned my name and I realized he was about to come. I used my free hand to tug on his balls hard enough for it to hurt just a little. His breathing eased and I took my mouth and hand away from him.

I kneeled between his legs and worked my hips out of my boy shorts. He watched me slip the red cloth off and climb on top of him. I straddled him with my legs and lowered myself on him, feeling every inch of him slide its way inside me. I sat there for a few seconds letting the feel of all of him inside me linger. He craned his neck so he could watch me move on top of him.

I reached my hand down to his ass and pulled on the pillow that helped leverage his hips so I could play with his balls. He lifted his hips with me on top of him and let me pull it out from beneath him. I reached over and put it under his head to help keep strain off his neck.

I placed both my hands on either side of his chest and whined my hips against his in a circle, letting him caress every spot inside me. I rolled my hips up and down on his body, moved them in circular motions as I pulled my hips up and down his shaft slowly.

"Take…Jesus… take them off." He moaned tugging on the chains.

"No…" I started lifting my hips and rolling them faster, squeezing the sides of his chest. "Just… mmm…" I rolled my hips just at the right moment, making him stroke along my 'G' spot, tearing a moan from my lips, "relax." I whispered.

He stopped trying to pull on the cuffs and watched the show. I rode him, twirled my hips around and around, stroking that spot inside me over and over. My rhythm picked up with each rise and fall of my hips. I moved my hips around faster and faster, wanting him to hit that spot again and again. He felt so good inside me that my moans grew louder with each thrust, with each slam of my ass slapping against the flesh on his upper thighs, driving him into me as hard as the angle would allow.

His hands tightened around the cuffs once again, my hands tightened around his sides. His breathing was heavy and deep, I felt his body tense beneath me, trying to hold on for even a few more seconds.

"Not yet…" I moaned on top of him, picking up my speed even more.

"I cant…"

I slammed down against him harder and harder, rolled my hips faster and faster.

"Aline…"

I was so close, hearing him moan my name, pleading for release as he stroked that same spot one last time was all I could take. The orgasm hit me like a wave of pure bliss, riding my body till it released out my mouth in a loud moaning high pitched scream. Dean's own scream of pleasure danced in the air with mine. I kept riding his body throughout the orgasm, letting each thrust feed into the wave of pleasure coursing throughout my body.

I collapsed on top of Dean, my face sticking to his sweaty chest.

"That was one hell of a wrestling match." I said breathlessly.

"You still cheated."

"What ever… I knew that cop outfit would come in handy one day. These cuffs really made my day"

"Yea… can you take them off now?"

"Sure."

"Round two, you're the one in the cuffs."

I sat up and writhed on top of him from the feel of him still inside me. He grabbed onto the radiator this time and squealed like a little girl.

"What, what happened!?"

"Take them off! Take them off!" He screamed.

I climbed off him and searched the outfit for the keys.

"Aline! Hurry up!!!" He was flailing his arms in the cuffs pulling away from the radiator.

"I'm hurrying! What's wrong?" I ran up to his wrists and grabbed the cuffs only to get burnt by it. I yelped that girlish sound because only girls yelp and grabbed it again. The metal was burning up and his hands were locked in there. I grabbed the metal despite how bad it burned my hands and shoved the key in the small lock. The moment I got the one cuff unlocked he spun off the floor into a kneeling position, pulling the cuffs out from the loop it created around the radiator and took the keys away from me. He fumbled with the other lock while I rubbed my hands on my thighs. He threw the cuffs to the floor and stared up at me like it was all my fault.

"What?!"

"The radiator turned on."

I looked at the small knob used to turn it on and realized that each time he pulled on the cuffs, the chain rubbed the knob so that the heat went up.

"I told you to relax, you turned it on with all the pulling you did." I started to laugh and he threw the pillow used for his head into my face. It only made me laugh harder as he got up to go run cold water on his wrists and hands**  
**

* * *

**Yay, I updated. Woot Woot! lol. Tell me what you thought, please leave a review. Aline stop yelling at me!!! Im just trying to tell your that I used your name to be the girl Dean's banging! Oh now look at you, now your asking me which story, if its this one... but now I wont answer. So ha! Lol. **

**Please leave a review, any request? request it. lol. I'm still hitting on the requests from last chapter, but I promise to get to yours if you request it. Have a nice night.. or day everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Pretty, But Not Beautiful

**Sorry this one took longer then I promised. OK so this story is about a girl who isn't the typical beautiful girl that Dean would normally go for, she doesn't like clubs and doesn't do one night stands. So when she sees Dean looking her way, she gets nervous but eventually gives in and the Impala gets to see some action. lol. We all love the Impala.  
**

* * *

**This isn't my best, theres been a lot of shit going on here, so if i made the main character sound bitchy or something, I do apologize. **

**I dedicate this skin fic to Mollybon. Thanks for the request!!!**

* * *

**Pretty, But Not Beautiful**

Lets get this straight, I'm not beautiful. I might be pretty but definitely not beautiful. I'm a typical looking New Yorker, ok maybe not the typical, typical New Yorker. Most New Yorkers, at least where I come from, go fake tanning, I embrace my white skin even though I'm Hispanic. My brown straight hair has gold highlights that only come out in the summer, most people pay for that. I'm skinny, but not to skinny. I don't believe in being ten pounds below the weight your suppose to be like other girls. I have dark brown eyes that most people ask if they are black, I never understood that, no one in man kind has ever had real black eyes.

I fit in with the crowd, or at least I think I do. I don't think I'm beautiful, just pretty. I'm one of those people who you have to get to know before you could call me beautiful. But tonight was different, I had to admit that I looked pretty nice... Maybe a few notches down from beautiful.

My friends actually barged into my apartment and attacked me with make up. They forced me to go out with them to the opening of a new club in town. Bars, clubs, house parties, they aren't really my kind of thing. So you can only imagine the fight I had put up against going, but I lost and gave in to their pleading.

They did my make up, even bought me a black halter that showed off most of my back. The black halter wrapped around my neck and hugged the curve of my body with a small piece of cloth so that my entire back was out in the open. I wore my hair up in a black clip, strands of my hair dangled out of the clip where the hair wasn't long enough to reach it. Light blue faded out low rise jeans hugged my legs so tight it was like a second layer of skin. There was no way they were getting me into that skimpy black skirt that barely covered my ass. Not with out a few drinks. I wore open high hell shoes that laced up to the middle of my calves if you lifted up my jeans. With the heels I was about five feet eight inches, they added an inch to my height. I was the tallest in the group. My friends did my make up, but I washed it off, they always put to much. I don't really like makeup, so all I put on was eye liner so my eyes stuck out. Then I was ready to be dragged into the club.

The place was loud and sweaty, bodies grinding against bodies in the crowded dance floor. I wasn't a techno girl, so we went to the hip hop section of the club. For some reason I just cant dance to it. The hip hop section was a floor down from the entrance, which meant I had to walk down a flight of stairs in heels. It was bad enough I was in heels to begin with, if you wanted to embarrass me just send me down a flight of stairs in high heels and there's a ninety percent chance that I'm tumbling down on my ass.

Amazingly, I didn't break my ass walking down the stairs, I actually almost broke my ass when my eyes settled across the room at what had to be the most delectable looking man I had ever seen in my life.

I instantly caught a glimpse of him through the crowded room the moment I took the last step off the stairs. Like usual I started judging a book by its cover. _He's just another good looking guy who probably always gets what he wants… not worth my time… not like I could get him even if I wanted to._ He was wearing a plain gray T, tight on the chest and arms, loose on the abs. He wore dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He wasn't dressed up to be in a club, but somehow that didn't matter. He had strong features, full red lips, hazel eyes, clean shaved, but not to clean. He was flirting with the thin blond behind the bar, a shameless smile lighting up his face. The kind that would make your legs buckle beneath you. Even this far away, his smile had a pull to him, you just wanted to slide your tongue over the front of his teeth. He was a ten to my seven, and we all know the rule. Go one point higher or one point lower then what you are, and he was three points away from me. A very BIG three.

I took one last look at him as my friends grabbed my attention, pulling me into the crowd.

"C'mon Amber, our tables over there."

"Okay…" I turned back to where he was sitting at the bar and quickly turned away the moment I saw he was looking my way. I was being stupid, there were a dozen girls around me, yet I act like its really me he's looking at. A guy like him doesn't look at girls like me, its like some kind of rule.

I already had a headache from thinking so hard and all the music… the night was sure looking good. Feel the sarcasm.

I walked with my friends to our table, catching a few eyes myself. No matter what you look like, even if you're a two on a scale of ten, you always drew eyes at a club. But none of the eyes I caught belonged to a man nearly as handsome as the one at the bar.

I sat down with my friends and started chatting it up, screaming over the music that practically made the walls shake.

"I wanna dance!" My friend Danielle screamed across the table. Jessica and Lindsey screamed out "okay" and started to push me out of my seat.

"C'mon Amber! Lets get those hips moving."

"Nah, I'm good. You guys go dance."

They stopped nudging me and gave me serious eyes, I felt an argument coming on.

"Why did you come if you weren't going to try to have any fun?" Danielle chastised. She was the pretty one in the group, she was also my bffl, always trying to get me away from work and show me how to live it up. I'm a business woman, my life is my job, no one seemed to understand that I just didn't have time to 'live it up and drink it down'. The smell of alcohol nauseated me, loud music was agitating, and I hated large crowds.

"Incase you forgot, you forced me into coming."

"You need to unwind! Your always so uptight!" Jessica leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Jessica!"

"Amber you need to let loose! Grab yourself a guy and go home with him. Do it in the back of his car if you have to, just do it." Danielle said.

"You guys know I don't do one night stands, I'm not going to start now."

"Why not? You-" Danielle was cut off when Lindsey, who was quite up until now, broke into the conversation. Her eyes lit up with some kind of emotion I just didn't understand.

"Check out the cutie coming our way!" She nodded her head towards the direction of the bar and I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Damn…" Jessica said after glancing over her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind letting him hit it."

"Jesus…" I breathed. My friends aren't whores, they're just constantly horny.

"Amber, check him out."

"I saw him already… and no." I grabbed my drink and swallowed it down, making a nasty face as the liquor burned down my throat. "Ew."

"You didn't even look!"

"I don't need to."

"Would one of you gorgeous ladies care to dance?" A husky voice asked from behind me. I sank back against my seat and just stared at Danielle.

"She would love to." Lindsey pointed across the table at me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you pointing is rude." I hissed. "Actually, I have to go to the little girls room. So I'll pass."

I started to slide out my seat when his hand appeared in front of me. I looked up at his tall hovering figure and took his hand. He pulled me up from my seat and dropped his arm to his side as I made my way through the crowd towards the restroom.

A few seconds after entering the bathroom, Danielle came storming in.

"You ass! He was looking at you when he asked that question!"

My ears were thrumming from the noise outside. The bathroom was quieter but not by much.

"What?" I asked, staring at her reflection in the large mirror.

"He was looking at you when he asked if one of us would like to dance."

I stood there for a moment and started to laugh, some of the girls in there gave me a weird look as the walked in and walked out.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sitting at a table with three outrageously pretty girls and your saying he was looking at me."

"Maybe he thinks your cute."

"Yea right. He's out of my league."

"Say's who?"

"Me."

"Jesus, can you at least try to have fun if your going to reject every guy that comes your way?"

"I don't even want to be here."

"Amber."

"Fine."

"Good, then if you wont dance with him, dance with your friends."

Danielle dragged me out the bathroom into the middle of the dance floor. Jessica and Lindsey were already grinding up on some men. They pulled away from the hands grabbing their waists when they saw me and started pulling my arms while shaking their hips. I stood there watching them try to dance on me to get me moving. I felt dumb just standing, but I just wasn't feeling the music.

"Amber, move those hips!"

"I don't like the song."

"Stop complaining and show us the spic in you. We all know you're the best dancer."

I rolled my eyes and another song played. Whine up by Kat DeLuna and Elephant Man started blasting through the room. Now that was my jam. I felt the beat literally vibrate in the air and rolled my hips to it.

_Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in,_

"Finally!" Jessica said, spinning her hips around and around._  
_

_Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

_HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what im searching for_

On the HA HA HA part, I popped my hips to the side like a belly dancer and someone's hands grabbed my hips and pulled me toward them. I looked behind me, there was a man the same height as me with black hair swaying his hips into mine, not matching the beat of the music. I glanced over at Danielle and she took her cue to save me from this horrible dancer and began to walk toward me.

My view was cut off from her as a chest appeared in front of my face. I looked up at the face that belonged to the chest and found myself starring into the green hazel eyes of the cutie at the bar.

_Cuz im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

He threw me a smile and reached out to grab my hand. I didn't know what to do, let him take it? Pull away? I couldn't pull away, I had a horrible dancer behind me who was extremely turned on at the moment and I wanted his hands off me. So I let him take my hand and pull me toward him. The kid behind me tightened his hands around my hips so that I had to help pull forward. When the kid let go, the front of my body slammed into the other guys and he caught me with his arms around me.

The song changed and I stood still against him for a moment, my mind screaming for me to get off the dance floor before he started moving his hips, demanding a dance.

"Names Dean." He said as I started to pull away from him.

The song changed, Candy Shop started playing and my friend Jessica appeared behind me, pulling me away from him. I would so have to thank her for that later. Lindsey and Danielle walked into the space between Dean and me and started to dance on top of me. They weren't trying to get me away from me, they were trying to put on a show that I didn't want to put on.

"Remember the school dances in Wagner?" Danielle asked, spinning so that her ass was to my crotch.

"Yea."

"Remember how we got attention?"

"…Yes…" I said dismally.

"Lets see if it still works."

Next thing I know I'm in the middle of a sandwich. I was so happy I didn't wear that skirt, it would have rode all the way up my ass. Nothing like four girls grinding on each other to catch a man's attention, right? Several guys squeezed into the sandwich on either side of me, one of them pulled me away from the group and bent me over so that it looked like we were going to do it doggie style right there. Then he started to play a game that I knew too well from high school. He kept trying to break me, to make me stumble against the push of his hips and it worked.

"Wow Amber, I'm ashamed of you." Lindsey called over.

"Hey! I wasn't ready for it." I replied, defending myself. For a second I realized I was starting to have some fun. I pushed my hips back, shoving my ass into the guy behind me. I was challenging him. Since he had me bent over, I placed a hand on the floor and used it to help me break him. He fought back, but I've always had strong legs so I eventually broke him.

I saw Dean make his way through the crowd, he was persistent. I just didn't know why. He walked up in front of me so that I had to stand up, and grabbed my waist. He pulled me to the front of him, swayed his hips at the first beat of the song Baby Boy, his leg rubbing up against the middle of my legs. He was the first face to face dance I was having tonight, it was a lot harder with the height difference and all. A lot harder because now I had to look at him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amber."

""Amber," He repeated, pouting his lips. "So you-"

"Let's cut this short," I interrupted. "I'm not your type."

"How would you know that?"

"I saw the blond you were flirting with at the bar. That's more your type."

"Maybe I have a lot of types."

"I'm not one of them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. I think he got tired of me talking because he shut me up by forcing a kiss on me. A very nice kiss. His tongue pushed against mine the same way his hips pushed my hips, matching the beat of the music, the rhythm, the sway of our bodies moving as one as he pulled me closer. I didn't expect the kiss, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back.

I reached my hands over to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. I ran my tongue over the front of his teeth, feeling that shameless smile glide against my tongue. His hand ran down the middle of my back, stopping just above my jeans, resting on the curve that formed into my ass. He pulled my hips into his, pinning me against him. He swayed his hips from side to side and my hips followed obediently. The rhythm of our bodies moved as one, hips glued together.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at me. I was a bit in shock and I'm pretty sure he saw it on my face because his shameless smile somehow got more shameless. My damn knees buckled at the sight of it. "You're my type." He said. I wasn't going to argue, it would have been stupid on my part.

We finished the song, hips grinding against each other, his leg rubbing up against me. They say if you're a good dancer, then you're a good lay… I was betting this guy was a very, very good lay. Before the song ended, he bent down and placed his lips just over mine. He didn't kiss me, and I didn't kiss him. Instead he said, "You wanna get out of here?" His breath caressing my lips.

I don't do one night stands, I wouldn't know how to go about it. But for some reason, I said "Yeah."

He smiled again, the small gesture making his lips brush up against mine. He kissed me again and started to pull me toward the exit, I broke away from him and he stopped in his tracks, hands on my wrists.

"My friends… Stay here, I'll be right back."

Part of me didn't want to leave him their waiting. What if he leaves? What if he realizes he can pick any of the hundred girls in here? I had to tell my friends so I just had to leave him. What ever happens, happens right?

He let go of my wrist and I made my way through the crowd, searching for Danielle.

"Amber! Over here!"

I spun around and saw Danielle pushing people aside to get to me.

"Danielle, I-"

"I saw you hooking up with that guy! Why'd you leave him?"

"To find you."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'm um.. He…" Okay so I was new to this and uncomfortable saying "I'm leaving to go get laid."

"Oh my god, Amber… I never thought I'd see the day. Why are you here talking to me? Get out of here!" She exclaimed, pushing me toward the exit.

"Wait wait! What do I do?"

She stopped pushing me and gave me a look. "What do you mean?"

"How do one night stands work? Like, what do I do on the car ride there? Or what about when its over? Do I just get up and walk out?"

"Bring him to your place so you wont have to be the one to just walk out. And give him a blow job or something on the drive."

"That so smutty. I don't want to do this. Maybe I should tell him I cant go."

"Don't do this to yourself. Just go, everything will happen the way it happens. Don't think so much." And with that, she shoved me away.

I walked to where I left him and he was still there, waiting for me like I had asked. I felt relieved and nervous all at once. I was hoping he'd left so I wouldn't have to worry about the things I had just asked Danielle, but on the other hand, I wanted him to be there.

When I reached him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I started praying to god that I would not trip on my own feet in front of him.

We made it out the club and to his car. Pretty nice car if you ask me. After making out on the passenger door for a few minutes, he opened it and sat me down before fast walking over to the drivers side.

I took that moment to really think about what I was doing. I didn't want to bring a guy to my apartment if he wasn't going to stay the night, I didn't want to go to his, because then I'd be the one to get up and leave and I wasn't sure how long to wait till after we did it to leave, or even if I am suppose to. So what was I doing? _Do it in the back of his car if you have to, just do it. _I thought, recalling what Danielle had said to me earlier. I was already in the car… no one was in the parking lot…

Dean sat behind the wheel and slammed the door shut. He pulled out his keys and began to put them in the ignition until I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. I climbed over to his side and straddled him in his seat, I sat comfortably on his lap, my spine resting on the steering wheel. His hand slid over my waist to rest on the curve of my body that met the meat of my hips. I leaned forward in his lap, the line of his body pushing against mine. One of his hands reached to the clip in my hair and spilled my hair around my face, creating our own personal curtain to block our faces, or at least mine. I inched closer to his lips, his fingers playing in my hair. I planted a kiss on his lips and he pulled my face into his, forcing me to open my mouth or risk cutting my lip on my teeth. I opened. My tongue raced inside his mouth, tasted him, explored him. With out notice, my hands traced the top of his jeans, trailing up the corners of his gray shirt, lifting it up and letting my hands slip inside to explore his bare chest. The skin was smooth and clean, no hair, with a few scars decorating his chest and stomach but that was it. He broke from the kiss and moved to my neck, hovering over my collar bone. My hands stopped searching his body just above his hard nipples and I noticed that not only did my breathing become labored, but so did his. Like we couldn't inhale enough air. He closed his mouth over the flesh on my neck and played his tongue along it, sucking on my skin. His explored the curves of my body with his fingers. He slipped his hand under my shirt and cupped my breasts, drawing a soft moan from my lips. His hand squeezed my breasts, tugged them, rolled the tip of my nipples in his fingers.

I grabbed his short blond hair and pulled his lips off my neck to meet mine. His hands slid away from my breasts, stopping at my hips once more. He kneaded my love handles until his grip became hard and painful. My breathing increased, pressing my lungs to the surface as if about to burst out of my chest.

My pants were suddenly undone, creating a small triangle of panties and skin where the zipper unzipped. His hands slid just beneath my open pants, across to my buttocks, squeezing a handful of my ass in his palms before giving me one swift spank, hard enough to make my entire body move with it. The gesture caused my jeans to crumble away from my skin, giving him more room to grope my ass. His large palms held both my ass cheeks, moving me to press along the firm stiffness beneath me. His hands pulled and pushed my hips gently toward and away from him. I followed the hip movement that he had set a pace for, rubbing him between my legs the way he wanted. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I lifted myself up from his lap, giving him room to unbuckle his pants and slide them down so I could really, really straddle him. Now I was wishing I wore that skirt.

I slipped my hands between us and undid his belt and button while he unzipped his pants. Before I could get a look at him, he had positioned me off his hips and onto the seat on all four. My knees rested on the corner of the drivers seat, my palms on the middle of the passenger seat. He positioned himself on his knees behind me and grabbed my hips, slightly bent over because of the car roof, his jeans and boxers wrapped around his knees. One arm wrapped around my lower stomach and his chest fell against my back. He pulled me up so I was standing on my knees and my back rested against the line of him. He held me against him while his free hand worked on pulling my pants and panties down my hips and thighs. The hand on my lower stomach raised to my chin and pulled my head to the side so he could kiss me, the jeans were taking a little longer because they were so tight on me.

When he got the jeans past my thighs I felt him hard and stiff against my ass, I wanted to get a good look at him, wanted to see that smooth hard skin between his legs. He pushed me back down to the seat and grabbed my hips between his hands. My pants were down to my knees in a tight thick pile acting like some kind of bondage, keeping my legs immobile.

His hands slid over my hips to the front of my body, trailing to the middle of my legs till they rested on my inner thighs. He pulled my thighs upward, lifting my hips up for a better angle, at the same time making me bend closer to the seat. He slipped one hand back to my hips, using the other to guide himself inside me. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't get to see how big or thick he was… it made it all the more better as he pushed the length and width of him inside me, stretching me out, opening me with his thickness. He let me feel all of him inside me, his hips resting on my ass before he started to pull out. I was so tight around him, my body pulled on him as he began to pull out, refusing to let him go. He pulled out teasingly slow, till the tip of him was about to slip out from inside me and began to push slowly back in. I met his hips with my ass, making him go a little faster inside me as i ground my ass into the front of him. I felt a spasm run up his body, making his fingers dig into me with the gesture. He started to pull out again, keeping that teasingly slow pace. We did this over and over, moving against one another as one. Just like on the dance floor, I followed his lead, let him sway and thrust inside me, meeting his gestures with my own. He caressed inside me just right, rubbing against my inner walls with the hard smoothness of him.

His left hand left my waist and caressed over the front of me, rubbing my clit as he drove himself inside me at a normal pace. The two sensations tore moans from my mouth, my nails digging into the car seat fabric beneath me. His hand worked my clit faster, his hips slamming against me harder. The car filled with the noise of flesh slapping against flesh, tangled with the moans escaping from our mouths. The car started rocking as Dean began to thrust into me faster, taking his hand back to my hip, slamming his hips against my ass. He plunged into me harder, faster, going even deeper inside me then before. His hands dug into my hips, squeezing them as I helped him pull me into him, helped him fuck me as hard and fast as he could. I felt that delicious warmth build up inside me, almost to much for me to handle, each push of his hips making that luscious pressure between my legs swell up inside me. Finally, with one last thrust, that warmth spilled over me, caressing my body in waves of pure orgasm. I screamed for him as he kept driving into me, each thrust adding to the waves that rode my body.

Another type of warmth spilled between my legs as he came inside me, his hips slamming against my ass one last time. I tossed my hair over my shoulders and glared at him as he came. He was so handsome, so cute and I had just slept with him. His eyes fluttered with the orgasm and he collapsed on top of me. I felt the weight of his body press me down to the seat, the muscles so hard and strong against the flesh of my back. He propped himself on one hand so that he didn't put to much weight on me and used the other to wrap around the front of me. He slipped himself out from between my legs and slowly let go of me, sitting back on his seat.

A few minutes later and we managed to get our pants on and zipped. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, pinning up my hair in the clip he had taken out when I realized I was still the one that would have to get up and leave. I started cursing myself out until he interrupted my thoughts.

"So, you wanna call it a night or try to make it to one of our places this time?"

I stared at him for a brief second, he was so damn fine looking and I, the pretty but not beautiful girl, just had sex with him. And he was offering a round two, an entire night with him before one of us would leave in the morning. I only had one thing to say.

"I think we can make it to my place."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it wasnt as long or as good as my others. I dont think I like emotions and my character has a lot of emotions, or in my head she does. lol. I feel bad because I know I could have done better, so imma go post up another skin fic that I've actually had saved for a while. Deans a teacher and the girl is his student, shes looking to get an A in his class. Hehe... I'll post it tomorrow. After that, Imma hit a request about a sleepover and shower scene. lol.  
**

**Please leave a review. Thanks. **


	4. Extra Credit

**I am so sorry, I would have had this up wednesday but my mom put a cd in my pc and my pc automatically turned off and got corrupted to the point where i had to swipe out my pc of everything. So i lost everything i was writing or wrote. Thankfully i sent this chapter to a friend before the whole incident and she saved it. Then after losing everything, I wasnt all that much up to writing due to being in a bad mood. So I'm really sorry my moms stupid and that I kept you guys waiting. I really am.**

* * *

**Summary: Dean is a college professor and like any girl Jenny spends the class day dreaming about the things she could do to him or that he could do to her. He asks her to stay after class due to her grades and gives her an extra credit report, but she thinks up her own way for extra credit and puts it into action... lots of action. lol. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Extra Credit**

"Jenny, meet me after class." Professor Winchester announced.

"Ooooooooo!" The class replied as if I did something bad. It made me chuckle before I got all serious faced and sent puppy eyes in my professors direction.

"Why? What I do?" I asked.

"This is the sixth time today that I've caught you daydreaming."

_Oops._ I thought with a smile tugging at the corners of my lip. _If only he knew what I was daydreaming of._

I snapped my attention away from my thoughts before my imagination could run away with me and nodded my head in acknowledgment to his request. This was the third time in the past two weeks that he wanted to have a serious talk about paying attention in class and getting my act together… haha the only thing I can remember was the way his lips moved as he chastised me about my grades.

I waited after class, watching everyone stampede out the room to their next class. I leaned back on the Professors desk with just my ass, arms folded just beneath my breasts, legs crossed at the ankles. I watched as my best friend Nikki winked and smiled at me as she walked out the double doors. She was the only one I told my daydreams to, so she knew exactly what goes on in my head each time I had to have a talk with the gorgeous and most edible Dean Winchester, college professor, and hunk. He should have been a model, or actor with a face like that. And his body was fine as hell, but instead he's _my_ college Professor, teaching Urban Myths and Legends.

He followed after Nikki since she was the last person out and closed the door behind her, leaving us all to ourselves. Oh the possibilities… He turned around and eyed me from top to bottom.

"Don't lean on my desk."

This guy could tell me to do anything and I would do it, as long as it satisfied him I was willing to do anything. So I got off his desk and watched him as he walked behind his desk and grabbed the back of his chair, leaning over it to grab some papers.

He starred at the papers, scanning the pages before shooting a glance at me. I was daydreaming again while watching his silky crimson red shirt slide of his muscled skin with even the barest of movements. I loved when he wore that shirt, I swear I could pinpoint where his nipples were in it.

"What are you daydreaming about now?"

He tossed the papers on the desk hard enough to snap my attention back to reality.

"What?"

"You keep drifting away from the lesson everyday. What's got your attention so much that your failing my class? Is it something at home?"

"Oh no, everything at home is fine."

"Then what is distracting you so much?"

I felt heat rush up to my face with the thoughts flashing in my head to the answer of his question. I quickly stared down at the desk, looking at the papers he had just thrown on it so he wouldn't see me blush at my own thoughts. When I didn't answer he reached over the table and grabbed his grading book that was just at the corner of my view. I looked back up at him and stared at him as he opened it up and flipped through the pages, licking the tips of his fingers ever two or three pages. I focused on his fingers, his large hands, the tips of his fingers wet and glossy as he passed his tongue over them. I bit my lip at the thoughts of what just his hand could do to me.

He stopped flipping through the pages and searched the page, whispering my name as his eyes searched the page.

"Jenny…Jenny, here you are. Your grades are crap." He said with all seriousness. "Your test grades are horrible, look at them."

I stepped around the desk and he held the book out in an angle I could see better, but it was still awkward so I grabbed his right wrist and pulled his arm down a little, letting my fingers slowly slip off the surface of his smooth muscled skin when I got a better view of my grades.

He shifted his feet beside me and handed the entire book over to me. I grabbed it and took that one step closer to his desk, placing my thighs against it.

"My homework grade is good." I said as I turned away from the desk. I was directly in front of him now, the only distance between us was one small step. I leaned my ass against the desk as I had earlier and placed the open grade book on his desk, freeing up my hands.

I stared at his hazel eyes as I asked, "What can I do to pick up my grade?"

He tore his eyes away from mine and eyed me again, a repeat of before. He licked his lips before saying, "Don't lean on my desk."

"Fine." I pushed off the desk and took that one step closer to him. I stared up at him, expecting him to take a step back but he didn't. He licked his lips again, lifting his upper lip with the gesture.

"Is that the only thing I can do to pass?" I asked softly.

I was so close to him that I could smell him. I could smell his cologne, his body soap, his laundry detergent, and finally just him. He smelled like vanilla, soft and sweet. Yummy… One hard thought, and we'd be touching.

He finally took that step back and pulled his chair out from the desk and sat on it, so that he faced his desk and away from me.

"Actually, there is." He said, searching through the papers in his desk.

"I took the liberty of making a extra credit project for you. Its on the Devils tower in Jersey." He opened another draw and pulled out a bunch of papers stapled together. It looked like a damn novel.

He spun around in his chair and saw the look on my face.

"You didn't think I would make it easy did you?" He held the papers out for me to grab and I just stared at them. He leaned over, one arm resting on his knee so he was slumped over, both legs spread open, being oh so very inviting. He sat there just waiting for me to take the papers.

I reached over and snatched the papers out of his hand, tossing it on the desk behind him. Hormones are a bitch! I stepped close to him and pushed my hand against his chest forcefully, shoving his back against the chair. His eyes widened as I sat in his lap, straddling him, and ground my hips into him. I felt a shudder run through his body and leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled away.

In a breathy, whispered voice he said, "I can get fired for this, get off." He grabbed my rocking hips and tried to keep me still above him. I leaned over to his left ear and flicked my wet tongue over his ear lobe, nibbling on it just a bit, fighting his hard grip on my hips to grind my hips between his legs, feeling him grow with each movement. He let out a breath that turned into a soft whining moan when I dug my hips against him harder. A soft moan escaped my mouth, caressing his ear as I whispered softly to him.

"If it feels this good through clothes, imagine how good it'd feel without them."

He let out a defeated sigh and grabbed the back of my neck, forcing me into a kiss so fierce and hard that it made me cry out. He spun the chair to the desk and pulled my shirt over my head, breaking the kiss for just a brief moment to do so. I helped him take off my jeans before he worked on his own and I slid off my panties. He had just gotten his belt off when I leaned over to his chest and started to unbutton my way down his body.

His chest was hairless, a few thin scars decorating his abdomen. His skin was smooth against my lips as I licked the new flesh that came into view with each pull of a button. I could taste his sweat, his need oozing out the pores of his body. I flicked my tongue over his hard pink nipple and drew him into my mouth. He paused unzipping his pants and a low moan danced off his lips as I played my teeth lightly along the tip of his nipple. I moved from one chest to the other, his red silky shirt fully unbuttoned but still covering his right chest. I placed my lips over the fabric and kissed where his nipple was before closing my mouth around it. I rolled his nipple in my mouth and the thin silky fabric glided around the inside of my mouth, slid over the hardness of his nipple. I sat up and pulled the front part of his shirt so I could kiss and nibble on his collar bone. At the same time I pushed the silky cloth off his shoulders , gliding my hands over the pure strength of his body. He helped shrug his shirt off and balled my hair in his hands. He pulled my hair, just on this side of pain, forcing me to look up at him.

He hunched over, pressing a kiss to my lips. At the same time he unbuckled my bra, the last piece of clothing on me. He slowly laid my back against the cold surface of the desk after pushing away all the papers including my extra credit project and tossed my bra to the floor. His tongue gliding down my neck, teeth grazing the surface of my skin ever so gently, leaving wet trails here and there. A shudder ran through my body and escaped my mouth in a growling moan when his mouth closed over my left breast. His warm wet mouth sucked and rolled my nipples in his mouth. He used one hand to grab and squeeze that same breast, helping him take more of me into the circle of his mouth, squeezing hard enough to make the pain and pleasure draw a gasp from my lips. He slowly pulled his mouth off me, his hand massaging my breast, the other hand rolling my right nipple between his fingers. He pulled off me, stretching my tit till he held only the tip of my nipple in his teeth. I stared down at him and he rolled his eyes up to meet mine, biting a little on my nipple and I cried out for him. He sucked on each breast playfully until I cried out for him, leaving them wet with the warmth of his mouth. I watched him the entire time, watched him bite me, suck me, lick me. I grabbed his short blond hair and forced him to look up at me and away from my breasts. He pulled away from my hand and kissed down the flat surface of my belly, looking at me with just those beautiful hazel eyes. His hands slid over the sides of my body until, just like his face, he stopped just over my waist. He kept his eyes rolled up at me, staring up the length of my body as his hands slid to my thighs. Professor Winchester bent down on his knees before me and pulled my legs apart, hands in my thighs, spreading my legs wide open. I was completely exposed to him.

He stood kneeled between my legs, his eyes left mine and stared between them. His hands stroked up and down my thighs, harder with each second. I could feel the blood pounding in veins, feel myself getting wet with just that hungry look in his eyes as he stared between my legs.

"Professor…" I pleaded, my body aching to be touched.

"Dean." He said as he leaned his face into the middle of my legs.

He cupped his hands under my ass and pulled me closer to the edge of the table, closer to his descending face. My feet rested against the side of his desk and spasmed as his lips curled around my most sensitive, aching body part. He kissed me down there, played his tongue along my clit the way he did my mouth. I threw my head back against the desk and reached over my head to grab the sides of the desk as he ate me out. My legs found its way over his shoulders so that my feet rested on his naked back, his face trapped between my thighs. His face pushed into me with each flick of his tongue, each play of teeth he caressed over me. I ground my hips into his face as he kissed me down there, wanting more of his mouth on me. He squeezed my ass and sucked on my clit harder, running his tongue over it at the same time. I was making a high moaning sound, squeezing his face with my thighs. He kept his eyes rolled up at me, so that his face ended with just the green hazel of his eyes. The sight stole my breath and brought me over the edge with one last suck and flick of his tongue. I cried out his name, let it dance over my lips and into the air around us.

He rose up from between my legs, hands sliding to my thighs and unwrapping my legs from his shoulders. He pushed his hips closer to mine, parting my legs, until the tip of him touched me. A chill ran through my body, my skin swollen with desire. I rolled my hips against the tip of him, pleading for him, begging him to fuck me.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them up, resting my calves on his chest so that my legs created a 'V'. His hands grabbed my ankles and he pushed his chest against my legs, closer to my breasts, my legs bending at my hips toward the front of my own body. At the same time, he slowly pushed his hips into mine, penetrating me with such ease, so gentle, as if he was going to hurt me. He didn't hurt me at all, I was so wet and ready for him that he glided inside me like velvet.

His body pinned my legs to my chest, my knees pressed to my breasts. I writhed with him inside me before he could finish pushing his way in. My mobility was limited with his weight pushing against me, but I managed to twist my hips. This was a million times better then any daydream I had ever had.

He swayed his hips into mine, one thrust after the other, dipping his hips as he pushed his way in and out of me. I grabbed the edge of the desk above me, my grip tightening with each thrust of his hips.

"Oh Dean!" I cried out, my breathing labored. "You feel so good." I moaned.

He leaned off my legs so that they weren't pressed up to my chest and grabbed my ankles. He started going a little faster, I could feel the control it took him not to go all out and fuck me as hard as he wanted to. I fought his grip on my ankles and spread my legs out to the side, opening myself up to him even more with them spread out like I was doing a split.

"Harder…" I moaned, taking my hands away from the desk to grab my own breasts.

His hands found my hips and squeezed as he went faster inside me. The harder he went, the harder I squeezed my breasts. The harder I squeezed my breast, the faster he went, and the faster he went the harder he fucked me. It was a continues cycle, one I wouldn't have broke for my life.

The pleasure started to mix with pain as his hips slammed into mine so hard that it started to hurt, my breasts aching to be touched more then they already were but begging to be squeezed harder. I had been biting my bottom lip with pleasure the entire time, trying to hold in my usual screams of pleasure.

The feeling of him pulling in and out of me over and over screamed throughout my body until I couldn't tell if he was thrusting in or out. Till the two sensations of it combined into one spine bowing feeling. The sensation blinded me, turned the classroom around us into nothing but a white blur of overhead lights as ecstasy took over me. The orgasm hit me and hit me hard, pounding across my body like waves sloshing against the beach. One long continuous wave dancing from between my legs up my body, down my legs , my hands, out my throat in a high pitched moan.

Dean's hand quickly found my mouth and muffled my screams of orgasm. He leaned down, slowing down his rhythm as he swapped his hand with his mouth, swallowing my moans and screams with a kiss while still fucking me. I let go off my breasts and wrapped my arms around him, my nails digging into his back. His hands found the edge of the desk above our heads and grabbed onto it, pushing his hips into mine even faster. I pulled him onto me until my breasts rubbed up against his chest. Each thrust of his body making my tits move with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, needing to steady them from leaving them splayed open for so long. My body was still having mini orgasms, the muscles between my legs still working the orgasm, still pounding with the waves of ecstasy. I felt Dean lose it as my muscles convulsed around him, trying to swallow him into me, to keep him nice and warm inside the tight wetness inside me. He thrusts into me even harder as he hit his peak and came inside me. I felt my own warmth between my legs mix with his. Felt his screams mingle with mine as he kissed me to swallow my own screams. Everything added to the ongoing orgasm that rode my body till I quivered with it, till his hips stopped colliding with mine.

Our bodies were soaked with sweat, the little bit of papers that Dean hadn't got off the desk clung to the bare skin of my back, giving off an icky feeling. Dean lifted his chest off mine, the small movement making me writhe against him one more time. A shuddering breath left his mouth with the gesture and he slipped himself out. He held a hand out and I grabbed it, letting him help me sit up.

We stood there silent for a few seconds before his hazel eyes focused on mine.

"Jenny… Jenny… God damn it Jenny!"

My attention snapped away from his eyes and back to the extra credit project in professor Winchesters hands.

"I cant help you pass this class if you keep daydreaming."

"What?" I looked down at my body to see I was fully clothed, then to his desk to see all the papers on it. I was day dreaming, god damn it I was day dreaming!

"What the hell were you daydreaming about now?"

I shook my head and laughed at the question,. I snatched the papers out of his hand, but instead of tossing it onto his desk and making my move, I just walked out of the classroom…maybe next time I wont daydream and actually do it. Who knows…

* * *

**Haha, shes stupid i made her day dream the whole thing. lol. Ok, so what.. I make myself laugh.**

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed this one, i did, it was fun to write in my economics class, bc that teacher is banging and he inspired me to write this. Even though he has no idea. lol.**

**Please leave a review! i'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


	5. Foursome Fantasy

**Ok I know y'all think Jensen and Jared are hotties. Its undeniable. But I also know some of y'all think Jeffrey (Papa Winchester) is one fine looking d.i.l.f. You have got to admit they are one fine looking T.V. family. **

**Sooooo…. What would you say to a threesome? Sam on the bottom?? Dean from behind?? Girl in the middle of them?? Now lets add one more OK? Make it a foursome? O.K., now … add John kneeling over Sam's head space with the girl's face right there….??? I don't know about you but I think this story is going to be a bit interesting.**

**No crossing swords, I promise. No Wincest inside so do not pass this read up. Lol. Ok, now lets get to it. The fun begins.**

* * *

**Foursome Fantasy  
**

"Jesus, what a night." Dean said, kicking off his boots while taking a seat at the corner of the bed.

"You boys did good." John praised, shooting one of his bright, charming smiles across the room as Sam walked in behind him.

"Hey!" I whined, I am so not a boy.

"You too Michelle. You did good back there."

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, Dean would have been in a hospital right about now." Sam commented, laughter behind the words.

"Hey, I didn't need Michelle for saving back there. I had everything under control."

"Riiiight…"

Sam laughed his way over to the other edge of the bed and mimicked his big brother, kicking his boots off. John positioned himself in a seat at the far corner of the room, looking up the next hunt on Sammy's laptop. It was always one hunt after the other, no time to relax and just celebrate a job well done.

Well dang, I wanted to celebrate. It's not everyday that a girl gets to save a Winchester, especially Dean.

My sneakers were already neatly put away beside the bathroom door so I padded my way across the carpet to where John had sat himself and slammed the laptop shut as he was opening it.

"John," I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders for a tight hug, "Cant we just take a break? We just finished a job."

He pat my arm where it lay across his shoulder, dismissing me like a good little girl. I hated when he did that, but he was a difficult man to argue with, so why try.

"Fine. You win." I marched to sit between Sam and Dean, plopping down with the anger I was feeling toward John's stubbornness.

"Dad, I think you pissed her off." Dean laughed.

"Shut up Dean." I growled.

"Yup, he did." Sam laid back with his arms behind his head, a smile on his face.

I turned on the bed so I was crawling on all four toward the pillows. Sam watched me, rolling his eyes up at me as I grabbed one of the fluffy, creamy white pillows and turned toward them.

"Shit." Sam sat up real fast. "Dean." He warned.

Dean turned his upper body only, wondering why Sam was suddenly worried. A blur of white slammed into the side of his face, hard. Sam had seen it coming in time for him to tilt himself back, avoiding the impact by only a few inches, but causing him to fall off the bed. John turned his attention toward us at the sound of Sam slamming against the floor. He shook his head in disappointment toward his boys.

"She always kicks your ass." He laughed. "Now cut it out before one of you really get hurt."

"Too late, that seriously hurt." Dean rubbed the side of his face where the pillow made contact. I couldn't help but laugh.

"My ass… dude, get her." Sam ordered from the floor beside the bed, pulling himself up.

The pillow in my hand was suddenly yanked forward, along with my body so I was pulled into Dean's chest. I had enough time to twist into his grip so it was my back against him and grabbed at the blanket, as if that would help me not get pulled into him.

"You cant team-" I started saying, only for Sam to jump on the bed in the middle of my sentence and yank me toward him, out of Dean's grip. I was suddenly laying on my back, looking up at Sam straddled on top of me. I braced for the impact of his hands as he shoved his hands toward my sides and made me laugh hysterically as he tickled me. Dean came up behind him, shoving his hands between my thighs. I gasped at the feel of his hand between my legs and started to beg him not to do what he was about to.

"Oh my god Dean, please don't. I swear I'll get you back if you do. Please, please…"

"Sam, where is she most ticklish?"

"Inner back of her thighs." Sam stopped tickling me and smiled, from my view, it wasn't a very nice smile, it was mean.

"Please don't… JOHN!"

"Boys, leave her alone."

Dean ignored his father and squeezed my inner thighs. Sam moved off of me, but held my upper body down as he moved around to the top of my head and yanked my upper body off the bed to rest on his chest. I kicked at Dean, trying to stop him from tickling me but I couldn't focus. I was laughing to hard to put any force into what I was doing. I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs.

"Stop, hahaha, please!"

I shoved my foot into Dean's chest, he stopped tickling me, grabbing a handful of the sheets to keep him from tipping over. Sam and me moved with the impact, pushing us over the edge of the bed. Dean moved forward, trying to grab onto us before we could fall over. Sam's grip tightened around me as I grabbed Dean's extended hands, dragging him along for the ride down to the floor.

We landed in a heap at the side of the bed with me squashed in the middle. Sam groaned behind me, Dean's head rested on my shoulder, his palms open against the floor on each side of us. I moved my legs, finding them pinned down by Dean's weight. Sam's arms were still wrapped around my stomach, trapped by Dean's body as well.

"Michelle, I'm swallowing your hair." Sam groaned beneath me.

"Sorry. Dean, do you mind?" I needed him to move his head so I could lift my head up for Sam to breath air and not my hair.

Dean lifted his head from my shoulder enough for me to move my hair with the flick of my head.

"Thanks. Now get off." Sam squirmed beneath me, his hands slowly sliding away from the front of my body. A shiver ran through my body as Sam's long fingers slid across my stomach, somehow my shirt rode up in all the chaos. Dean shifted on top of me and I was suddenly very aware of how very close his face was to mine. Aware of the weight of his body crushing me down into his little brother. It was suddenly really hard to breath again.

Sam's hands were almost slipped out from between Dean and me, I didn't want them to slip out. Dean began to rise up off me body, but I wanted his weight against me, I liked being trapped between them.

"Wait." I whispered.

Dean stopped mid motion, his face only inches away.

"Guys, get off." Sam wined.

My hands slid from my sides over Sam's arms and held him still from pulling them out from between Dean and me.

"Michelle?" Dean asked, his eyes filling with a raw need that I was sure was in my own eyes.

I managed one leg out from under him and used it to pull him closer to me, wrapping it around his waist so my foot rested across his back. I yanked his lower body closer to mine, forcing the front of him to rub against me, forcing my ass to rub against Sam. Dean let out a soft moan, soon followed by his little brothers. Sam's hands on my stomach pressed into me, spreading his fingers wide, pushing me harder against him. The feeling of them both pressed up against me threw my head back and fluttered my eyes close.

"Guys…" Sam moaned beneath me, writhing as I pulled on Dean's waist one more time. I bit my lower lip, let it slide out from my teeth tauntingly slow. Dean leaned over to my face and licked my teeth, giving me something else to bite on, to play with. I found his bottom lip and bit it, drawing him into a kiss. One of Sam's hands slipped out from between us, freeing up one of my hands. I grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pushing our lips tighter together, pulling his hips into mine so I could feel him and his brother on each side of me. Sam's free hand found my hair, which was know covering his face again. He took a handful of it, wrapped it around his hand and yanked my head to the side of his face. I cried out into Dean's mouth from the pain Sam had caused, feeding on Dean's mouth more eagerly as Sam's lips found my neck. He released my hair only to grab the side of my hip to help pull my ass into him, help rub himself against me. Both of them grinding into me with a sort of domino effect.

I heard muffled footsteps cross the room and pause for a second. I opened my eyes to find John quickly turning away from the sight of us and head for the door. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't even know what was really going on. Everything just seemed to be happening.

I pushed at Dean, taking a deep breath the moment his mouth came away from mine. Sam bit into my neck, drawing a gasp from my lips and in that gasp I managed to say, "John."

I pulled out of the sandwich as fast as I could, shoving Dean to the side of Sam and rushed toward the motel door before John could get it fully open.

"Wait," I exclaimed, shoving the opening door shut. John looked at me, his face fierce with a silent rage. I didn't know what to say, or even why I wanted him not to go. I glanced over at Sam and Dean on the floor, both of them looking lost and confused. I turned back to John and did the only thing that came to mind. I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulled him to me and brushed his lips with mine. John fell into the kiss, fell into my body so I was pressed up against the door. My hands found the shortness of his hair and I played my fingertips through it like a comb. His lips slid away from mine and moved to my neck where Sam had bit me, he paused there and took in a deep breath.

"Jesus." He said in a low voice.

I moved my lips to his ear and whispered to him in a soft voice, "You Winchester boys always did work better as a team."

He rose his head up and looked at me, my heart jumping into my throat when I saw that same raw look in his eyes that I had in Dean's. Johns hands found the back of my thighs and pulled me off the floor so I could wrap my legs around him. I kissed him, kissed him the same way I kissed Dean, ate at the warmth of his mouth as he carried me to the bed where Sam and Dean were now standing next to. John crawled onto the bed, holding me close to his body. I broke the kiss and reached for Sam. He moved in on my free mouth, piercing my lips with his tongue. John sat back on his feet, sitting me up with him so Dean could crawl behind me. I felt Deans hands move under my shirt, glide across my skin like silk. Sam's hands cupped my face between his palms, kissing me as if he could breath me in, holding me so our lips would never break apart.

"Sam move." Dean growled, tugging my shirt over my breast.

Sam spoke with his tongue still exploring my mouth so that when he said "Rip it." it came out like "Wiptit". It made me smile against his lips.

My body jerked back with the force of Dean's hands as a tearing sound filled the room. John held onto my sides, keeping me from falling into Dean, Sam's hands held my face tighter so I couldn't get away from him. I felt cold air hit the bare skin of my back and knew I'd have to buy a new shirt later. John pulled on the front of my shirt, yanking the rest of the shirt off of me. Deans arms wrapped under mine and grabbed onto my shoulders, pressing the front of his chest against my back and I realized he had taken his shirt off. His teeth and lips came down to nibble, kiss and suck on the skin on my shoulder while Sam claimed my mouth. John's arms wrapped around my back, pulling me away from Dean and pulled me closer to him so he could kiss my neck, gliding his tongue over my skin as if my skin could jump inside his mouth and play back.

I tightened my legs around John, arching my back so I could open up my body to them, invite them in for more room to play. One of my hands slid over Dean's neck and held him to my shoulder, the other grabbing at Sam's neck to keep his lips on mine. It was so hot in the middle of all three of them, so sweaty and hot.

Sam removed his hands from my face and grabbed at the front of his shirt, he fumbled with the buttons, swearing against my lips before he finally got it all unbuttoned and slipped the shirt off him. All that beautiful muscle out in the open, pressing against his flesh as if it was about to rip out of his skin. I wanted him beneath me, and I wanted him beneath me now. But for some odd reason, I didn't feel like the one in charge, not at all.

Someone's hand slid under my bra and squeezed my right breast hard and firm. I tried to look down at the hand, tried to see the man playing with my chest but Sam went back to holding my face. John moved his hips into the front of me, licking a line up my neck. I shuddered and writhed with it, moaned into Sam's mouth as the grip on my breast got tighter.

John rose up from my neck, his breathing labored, eyes clouded over with a hunger that I was positive I could help feed.

"Lay her down." He ordered, his voice almost a soft growl.

The hand on my breast caressed down my body, pulling me back and I knew it had been Dean. He moved to the side of me so I had a spot to lay, his hands sliding across my back. Sam followed my mouth, putting a bit of force to the kiss as his way to guide me down. Dean's finger hooked the back of my bra and pulled me down, before my back hit the bed, he moved his finger in a way that it immediately unhooked my bra. John tugged the bra off and fell on top of me, forcing Sam to finally let go of my face.

John's lips attacked mine, his tongue having a full out war with mine so the kiss was fierce and strong. I heard zippers come undone, heard the ruffle of clothes slide off and the bed move with every motion one of us made. John broke the kiss, moved his lips over my neck, over the mound of my breasts and down my stomach. I only had enough time to watch him kiss and lick one of my breast before Dean's mouth closed around mine, so that every spot John licked or sucked on was a mystery till he touched it.

Sam's hand cupped one of my breast, squeezing it, rolling it in his hand as he brought his lips down on my nipple. Grazing his teeth over the pink of my areola, sucking on my nipple between his teeth.

John's hands tugged at my jeans, lifting my lower body off the bed. I wanted to see him, I wanted to see what he was doing so low on my body. I moved my head into the softness of the bed, pulling away from Dean as much as I could. He took the hint and rose his lips away from mine.

"I want to see him." I said breathlessly.

Dean rolled his eyes to where his father was and I felt John's beard and mustache brush up against the skin above my jeans. Dean smiled down at me, and a moan eased out of my lips as Sam stretched the tip of my nipple between his front teeth. Dean moved away, tapping Sam's shoulder. I looked down at Sam, his mouth on my breast and watched him let it slowly slip out of his mouth. He moved away from my chest so I could get a full view of his father at my hips.

John rolled his eyes up at me, his teeth biting down on my jeans where the button was. He tugged on the jeans again, when his mouth came away from my pants, the button was undone. I wanted to touch him. To play with his hair while he did his thing but was stopped when I rose my hand to give into my urge.

"Hold her." John whispered. Sam and Dean both grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. I tried to break their grip, tried to move to touch John as he bit the top of my zipper and pulled on it till it unzipped all the way down, his eyes on me the entire time.

His hands went to the sides of my jeans, he grabbed onto the fabric and pulled it slowly down my legs, taking my panties with it. His hands slid to the inside of my thighs, they were no longer ticklish. His hands moved under them, spread my legs wide open, and I mean wide open, then moved under my ass. He squeezed my ass cheeks and pulled my hips up, giving him room to get his elbows beneath me. Holding my lower body up in the air like a offering just for him. He stared up at me, obviously pleased with the look on my face because he smiled and lowered that handsome face into the middle of my legs.

My vision was cut off as Dean moved back down to kiss me. I let him, let him kiss me on my lips as his father kissed me between my legs. John flicked his tongue around me, licked me with hard strokes of his tongue, grazed his teeth and sucked on me till I screamed into Dean's mouth. Sam's moved Dean away from lips, let me scream just how good it felt for john's mouth to be on me, his beard rubbing up against my skin.

"Oh god John!! Please, please let me touch someone!" My hands were dying to explore someone's body, to feel the warmth of their body beneath my fingertips, the strength in their muscles. But they were still pinned down to my sides.

Sam and Dean both rose my hands from my sides, moving my hands to their bodies. Both of them cupped my hand around the hard smoothness of them. Tearing my gaze away from their father to look at them, to see for the first time that they were both completely nude, both hard and ready to please me, for me to please them. The sight of both of them made me cry out, the feel of them between my hands, so smooth, like velvet covered steel. I said I wanted to touch someone, and they gave me something to touch. I squeezed the base of them till Sam cried out with pleasure, moaned that the tightness of my grip was enough. I kept squeezing on Dean, adding more pressure to him till he gave me the same response as his brother, John's tongue still working my clit in slow hard movements. I stroked the boys with my hands, each time I reach the tip of them I rolled my thumb over the head of them, the same way I would if it was my mouth and tongue. I pulled up and down the length of them till their breathing changed, till mine changed. Till we were all panting with the feel of someone on our most sensitive parts.

John's tongue moved faster around me, his tongue dancing along my opening, forcing me to stop playing with the boys till I could focus past my own pleasure. Dean's hand wrapped around mine and helped me jerk him off, Sam followed his brothers lead. I was left panting between them all, staring back down at John, my hips bucking into his face, pushing his lips against me as if I could seal his mouth on me forever. He gave one last hard suck and I let loose, writhing in his grip, twisting my body with orgasm. My vision went white with ecstasy, blurred with the pure pleasure that traveled up my spine and out of my mouth with John's name all over it.

John released my hips from the air seconds after I stopped writhing with pleasure and laid me back down. The bed moved around me, my hands falling away from both brothers. My body hot and heavy with need, with the feel of John's mouth lingering between my legs.

Someone's lips moved over mine, kissed me awake from that sleepy after orgasm state. My eyes focused on the person above me, on the hair that fell across my face with the soft lips that went along with the face. Sam wrapped his hands around the small of my back and pulled me off the bed. He held me firmly against his body, I shivered at the feel of him hard against the surface of my stomach, pressed up between us. Dean came up behind me drawing a small cry of pleasure as I felt him just as hard against my ass and back. They led me back down to the bed so that I lay across Sam with Dean at my back.

John kneeled just above Sam's head, nude and just as ready for me as his boys were. Dean kissed the curve of my neck, pulling my hair so that the skin was easy to reach. I rubbed my scalp against his fist, biting on his ear. He tightened his grip in my hair and yanked it, pulling me away from his ear.

"You cant touch." He growled, his breath caressing my neck in a warm rush.

"Yes Dean." I realized the game they were playing with me, realized how fast I reacted to his rule of no touching. They were the ones in charge of how this went, I was under their control. And in this moment, I'd do anything they said.

Sam's hand slipped between our bodies, grabbing himself, his other hand moving to my waist. Dean's free hand went to my other waist and they both motioned their hands upward, pulling my hips up. Sam positioned himself, the tip of him pressing against my opening.

"Your wet." Sam stated. "Good."

"Please…" I wanted him inside me so bad, wanted to feel all of him.

They moved their hands, pushing me down the length of him till he was completely sheathed inside the wet warmness of me.

"So tight… God Michelle…" Sam squirmed beneath me, fighting off the urge to grab my hips and fuck me as hard as he could. "I want to see you move on me." He said. Placing his hands behind his head the same way he had earlier.

I moved, I moved my hips up and down, rotating in small backward eights. Rolling my body with the movement. He slid inside me nice and smooth, caressing the walls inside me with the width of him. I watched his face, watched him slide in and out of me. I drove my hips against him, moved on him the way he wanted me to, both of us moaning with the feel of it. Dean's body moved with mine, his cock rubbing against my ass with my movements, his lips and teeth kissing my bare back, biting the flesh between my shoulder blades.

"Dean…"

"Not yet." He mumbled into the back of my neck.

"Please…"

Someone's hand grabbed my hair, forcing me not to look down at Sam, at the sight of plunging him deep inside me. John held my face up to him, his other hand wrapped around the width of him.

"Suck."

"Yes sir." I licked my lips and opened my mouth for him, but he wanted me to go to him. He pulled on my hair, pulling me toward the perfect smoothness of him. I closed my mouth around the tip of him, sucking on it as if that was all of him.

"Look at me." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes up at him with his hands forcing me to take all of him inside my mouth. I had to focus on breathing around the piece of meat gliding its way down my throat, making it hard to move on top of Sam.

Sam grabbed my waist and moved his hips into mine, taking over the work. He rolled his hips beneath me, pressing against the walls inside me with the tip of him. I moaned around John, the noise vibrating around his cock so far in my throat I wouldn't have been surprised if he was pressing up against my voice box if that was possible. John moaned above me with the vibration of my moan's caressing the length of him inside my mouth. He started to pull out of my mouth. He was so hard, so thick that I knew he had deprived himself of this for a long, long time.

"Sam." John breathed, shoving his hips into my face at the same time that Sam rolled his hips again. I moaned at the feel of them both pushing into me at the same time, writhing my hips against Sam each time he rolled his hips. John seemed to enjoy the feel of me moaning with him in my mouth.

Dean hands slid in between my thighs.

"Sam, out."

Sam rose my hips as far up as he had to in order to slip himself out. Dean slid his fingers to the middle of my legs.

"Jesus, you are wet." Dean almost sounded shocked. He slid his fingers into the juices that escaped my body, wetting his hand with the substance.

John slowed down his rhythm as his boys prepped me up.

Dean took his wet hand and rubbed it over his penis, stroking himself the same way he made me earlier.

"Dean, hurry up." Sam said.

"It's not enough." Dean pulled my hips to him and guided himself inside of me, the new width and length drawing a moan from my throat. He pushed himself inside me a couple of times before slipping himself back out.

"That's better."

"Dean." Sam said angrily.

I felt Dean's hands move back between my legs, coat his fingers with my juices and rub it against my ass.

"Sit on him." Dean ordered. I lowered my hips back on top of Sam, getting the pleasure of feeling him enter me for the second time. John stopped thrusting into my mouth and stood with the tip off him pressed against my lips. He grabbed my head between his hands and held me there.

Dean slowly shoved one of his fingers inside of my ass, stretching me out that little bit. I inhaled so much air with my teeth grinding together that it sounded like a hiss.

Sam moved his hips into me as Dean shoved another finger inside me, spreading them apart like scissors. Part of the pain coated with the pleasure Sam gave me, but it still hurt like hell. John held my face still, and this time moved his hips instead of me bobbing my head up and down him. He matched Sam's rhythm as he had before, both of them distracting me from Dean behind me.

"Do you want me inside?" Dean asked, his voice low and hoarse with the eagerness he was trying to hide.

I moaned around John, nodded my head as much as I could without hurting myself or John.

"Say it." Dean growled.

John pulled out of me, giving me that split second to respond.

"Fuck me Dean, just fuck me."

All at the same time, Sam pushed his hips up into mine, John shoved his cock into my mouth as far as he could, and Dean shoved himself into my ass with no mercy. I screamed and writhed between them, my body jumping more toward John because of Dean.

"Fuck, your tight…" Dean moaned.

Dean pushed all of him inside me till his hips pushed against my ass. I writhed and moved forward, trying to ease him out of me.

"Just relax." Sam moaned, pulling me back down. I hadn't realized I was moving off of him. I started coughing, joking around John because I had moved so close to him that he was shoved even further down my throat. They were right, I had to relax.

I eased back to where they had positioned me, letting them take control. They moved as one, thrusting inside of me at the same time, same speed as the others. The pain started to subside to the point that I wasn't sure if Dean was hurting me or if I was enjoying it. I chose to enjoy it.

My ass and hips were squeezed between Sam and Dean every time they pushed into me at the same time. They kept their rhythm slow, easing in and out of me as controlled as they could. I moaned each time they decided to do one quick thrust, giving John the effect he wanted. The sensation of them so synchronized rode my body with each thrust until I made a constant whining sound.

John's grip on my face tightened, his rhythm slowly breaking away from his boys. It seemed to throw the other two off so that they broke away from the control they had and moved faster and faster inside me. Dean shoved himself inside me, forcing me up the length of Sam. Sam shoved back inside me, forcing me to move up the length of Dean. The constant flow of pleasure made me scream their names around John's cock. That last vibration around him, the last suck of my mouth made his body convulse inside me. He moaned and shoved his penis inside my mouth two more times before he came. He pulled out of my mouth and stroked himself, coming inside my open mouth. Some of the white substance fell onto Sam's chest and I followed it. John collapsed back against the headboard and stood there. I bent lower to Sam, licked the white spot on his chest and collapsed on top of him with him and Dean still riding my body.

I had been holding myself up for John but now that he was down I let Sam take my weight. Dean fell on top of me only a second later. His chest resting against my back, palms resting on the bed, holding him up in a push up position. He moved in and out of me fast and hard, pushing me up and down Sam's body with each thrust. The feel of them both gliding in and out of me made me writhe between them.

"God your so tight." Dean moaned.

"Oh god Michelle, you feel so good." Sam grabbed my hair and pulled me into a kiss. My mouth salty from John.

Dean pushed into me faster and faster, harder and harder so that I had to tear my mouth away from Sam's just to breath. I arched my back, pushing my chest toward Sam, my shoulder blades into Dean. I grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him so his chin rested on my shoulder. Sam's hand cupped my breast, squeezed them till I cried out, "Sam! Dean!".

Dean wrapped his arms under my armpits, pulling me up so I sat vertically on top of Sam and slipped himself out of me. Sam moved beneath me, he grabbed my thighs and sat up with my legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around my lower back. Sam got to his knees, the height difference of him and Dean making it perfect for Dean to get the right angle. I stood between both kneeling men, wrapped in their arms and the warmth of their sweaty bodies.

Dean eased his way into me this time, letting me cope with the feel of him inside me. Both of them pushed into me at the same time, trapping me with their bodies. Dean turned my head, kissed me as he plunged inside me. I kept my grip on his neck as Sam pulled me away from Dean's mouth to find his. The new angle causing Sam to stroke my G spot. I cried into his mouth and they both went faster. I rolled my hips between them, faster and faster, matching how hard and fast the fucked me. One last thrust and they brought me screaming. I screamed wordlessly into the sweaty room, my body spasming around both Sam and Dean so that they followed seconds after me. The heat of their body releasing inside of me in warm liquid. The room filled with our screams of orgasm as we collapsed into a sweaty heap of bodies on the bed.

It was physically impossible for me to move, if I had to, I would have laid there with both of them inside me for the night. Thankfully, Dean slipped himself out and lifted me up and off of Sam. He laid me down on the bed laughing at the dazed look on my face.

"Shut up Dean." I mumbled. All my energy completely gone.

"Okay."

There we go, things were back to normal.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't fuck me unconscious… I cant move."

"Next time we will." John stated.

I rolled my eyes up at the head of the bed and found John resting against the pillows.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll be the one behind you." John smiled.

"I want her mouth.' Sam commented.

"Um, hello. Don't talk like I'm not even here."

"Sorry, Just practicing for next time when you really do go unconscious." Dean laughed.

"Screw you."

"We just did that."

Jerk… Okay, now I'm really tired and need to get some rest before they decide to try to make me go unconscious with a round two. Talk about celebrating a job well done.

* * *

**Alright ya'll, its like 1:30 am, middle of the night and I got school tomorrow so I apologize for not going back to fix the grammar. Worked all day on this thing and had a stupid emotional breakdown due to PMS in the middle of it. And I forgot to eat all day because I wanted this done. So I hope it was worth it. Although.. I'm still not hungry... so no lose. **

**Please leave a review, I'm still working on other request but I'm still taking them. Thanks a lot for reading and hope you enjoyed. **

**Hope your day goes well!  
**


	6. A Sleepovers Fun

**So... its been ages since I updated. I greatly apologize for the wait. I've been stressed out lately, so just thinking about writing was giving me a headache. **

**i had gotten an anonymous person ask for a sleepover, with a shower or hot tub but i decided to separate the shower or hot tob for .. maybe a foursome numero dos?? we'll see about that one. But!!!! Its the sleep over one.  
**

**I started this story and abruptly stopped right when things started to get heated up. It was like a major road block. But I'm glad to say, that whatever wall that lay in my way was knocked down thanks to Mishka. That site helped me get in the mood to write this... even though the mother kept nagging me to do chores and complain about college, I managed to fly right through writing this one with more ease then Ive felt in a long time. So I hope I didnt disappoint anyone with this story. I finally, just got back into the swing of things. So imma shut my trap, and let you get to reading. Thanks Mishka!!!**

* * *

**A Sleepovers Fun**

Their father told them to spend the night at Tom's place for the night. I don't know much about them except that they're a couple of cuties. Tom is my friend's brother, he's eighteen years old. This kid Dean that came over is also eighteen; his little brother's name is Sam. I heard their father say something was too dangerous for them to come with him, then I walked up behind them to enter the house and they shut up and all went still. Weird, but it didn't stop me from eyeing the two new boys in town. They were cute, especially the one with the short spiky hair. The other one seemed much too young for my taste. I started looking over the tall one from bottom to top; my eyes followed the long length of his legs, up his narrow waist, over his chest, till I stopped at his mouth. Perfectly red and plump… luscious… I think I licked my own lips because when I moved to look at those gorgeous green eyes, there was a sense of humor staring back at me. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks and turned away almost tripping on the front step of my friends house before he could see me blush. I cursed at myself mentally before Jeanna opened the door and ushered me inside.

So here's the deal, Jeanna's my best friend. I love her and all but she forced me to come over for the night for a sleep over with a bunch of her other friends whom I must say I hate with a passion. A bunch of girls in one room is not always what it looks like in the movies.

Tom's having those two boys from outside spend the night; he met them in one of his classes. He's supposed to be in charge of the night since their parents were out on business. Whatever, not my problem if things go wrong, my goal is to just make it through the night without someone's face hitting my fist.

Tom was in the living room waiting for everyone to come, sitting back with his feet on the coffee table.

"Autumn, I promise you'll have fun." Jeanna said from behind me.

"Tom, those kids are outside." I ignored the have fun comment because that was just a lie. Tom paced over to us and rubbed the top of my head like you would a dog. He was like a brother to me, a very annoying brother.

"Relax Autumn, worst comes to worst you can spend the night in mom and dads room. Or you know, I can trade bed spots with you and sleep with all those beautiful girls coming over."

"Tom!" Jeanna smacked his shoulder.

"I don't mind that idea at all." I said.

"Autumn! Tom, go get your friends inside." Jeanna shook her head and led me to her room up stairs.

Her friends came one by one, some of them my friends, some of them people I really can't stand. Everyone kept telling me to have fun so that's what I tried doing until the most blondest red head made a stupid comment. "No Becky, Staten Island isn't an island, it's got a bridge." That was my cue to leave. I got up from the spot I had claimed mine from the moment I walked in the room, the floor beside the window, when Jeanna shot a glance for me to sit down. The gaze did falter me, I knew we'd be arguing later if I left the room but dear god if I have to hear this red head talking about how she thought Staten Island wasn't an island when we live there… well, lets just say Jeanna would have preferred if I had left. I told her with my eyes that I just couldn't sit through this conversation and mouthed to her that I'd be back in a little. Then I was gone.

I was walking down the stairs when the sound of the sleepover drifted completely away and the sound of Godzilla on TV. filled my ears. When I reached the bottom step I could see the two new boys sitting on the couch watching TV. I'm not sure where Tom was but whatever. I walked into the living room as quite as possible and behind the couch. Before I could sit down, Tom came up behind me and decided to give me a bear hug.

"Tom, can't breath!" The two new guys turned around in their seats to see what was going on. Tom let go and I could immediately tell he was buzzed. "Have you been drinking? I haven't even been upstairs long and you already pulled out the alcohol?"

"You mad at me?" He asked.

"No, but sharing is caring."

That earned me a laugh from all of them.

"Is the sleep over boring you that much?"

"Cathy said Staten Island isn't an Island, because there's a bridge that connects it to other places. You tell me if I should be bored."

"Jesus, my sister has some dumb friends."

"You're telling me… so, what are you boys up to except drinking?"

"Watching TV."

The two boys hadn't said a word since I came in, it bugged me. Made me feel like I made them uncomfortable.

"Do they talk?" I asked Tom.

"We talk." The older one answered with a smile.

"Alright. Do you have names?"

"Yeah. Would you like to know them?"

That made me smile, I liked him immediately. I nodded my head and he introduced himself and his little brother to me.

"My names Dean and this is my brother Sammy."

"It's Sam." The little one said.

"I'm Autumn."

Tom nudged Dean's shoulder with a smile on his face. "Careful there Dean, I think she found her next prey."

"Tom, shut up." I beamed my eyes at him.

"Autumn!" Jeanna's voice yelled down the stairs.

"Aw crap. Yeah!?"

"I called you for a sleepover. Now are you going to come up with me, your best friend, or stay with the boys?"

I looked from one to the other of the boys and smiled. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Get up here Autumn!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I guess I'll catch ya later." What a cock block, she tells me to try to have fun, and when I do, she yells at me. There's no winning tonight.

So I made it through the stupid discussions, the gossip, and no there was no pillow fight in just underwear's and bras. It was past midnight when everyone decided it time to go to sleep, so I laid there listening to one of the girls snore for an hour and decided to go check if the boys were still awake. I mean, really now, who sleeps at sleepover's?

I climbed over the mound of girls in my way and finally made it to the door. When I stepped out into the hallway I saw the light in Tom's room still on and made my way over.

"Tom?" I asked, poking my head through the door.

"He's sleeping." Dean said, standing up from the floor and walking towards me.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked, glancing around the room to see Sam knocked out as well.

"Someone in the other room is snoring too loud for me to sleep. You?"

"I'm just not tired."

We stood silent for a few seconds when he asked, "Want to go watch TV or something?"

"Sure, just be quite. These walls are really thin."

We sat down at the couch and flipped on the TV. I went for small talk as we searched through the channels.

"So how long have you been in town for?"

"About two weeks this Thursday."

"Where you from?"

He seemed to think about that for a few seconds before answering, "Kansas… so from what it sounded like, you're not into sleepovers all that much are you?"

"They're alright, as long as I don't have to pretend I'm having fun when I'm not."

He turned his head to look at me when he asked the next question; I focused harder on searching the TV guide. "So are you having fun?"

"Right now?"

"Right now." He responded.

"Yeah… but I have a feeling I'm going to be having more fun soon."

"That's funny."

I turned to face him and realized just how close we were sitting next to each other. "What's funny?"

"I thought the exact same thing."

My hand twitched and I accidentally pressed a button on the remote, choosing a channel.

Have you ever seen HBO at night? Its complete porn. We both jumped as a girl's moan filled the house at the channel I accidentally chose.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cussed.

We fumbled with the remote, not wanting to wake up the entire house and finally muted the volume so that there was just some guy's ass on screen, humping the moaning girl. I had to laugh.

"Nice view." Dean laughed.

"Here, you choose the channel." I handed him the remote and he took it, pulling my hand with it so I leaned forward. Of course I could have pulled back, but what girl in her right mind would pass up a taste of those lips? Surely not me.

So I let him pull me into a kiss, let his tongue dance around mine. I started to climb into his lap when he broke the kiss and looked up at the stairs.

"Just stay quite and no one will wake up." I told him.

I moved off of the couch and kneeled down before him, spreading his legs open so I could squeeze between his legs. He stared at me as I unzipped his pants, tugging them over his hips and reaching into his boxers. He moaned when I gripped him and I let go immediately.

"You have to be quite." I said again. He nodded his head and grabbed my hand, leading it back to the inside of his boxers. I pulled him out, my eyes going wide with the sight of him. I leaned forward and kissed the tip of him, flicking my tongue over and around the head. He made a soft moan in his throat, keeping as quite as possible as I took him between my lips and into my hot, waiting mouth, bobbing up and down the length of his cock. My tongue worked around him, flicking and licking everywhere possible, letting my saliva help me take him deeper into my mouth each time.

His hands grabbed at the back of the couch, his knuckles turning white from the grip. I looked up at him as I closed my lips against the base of him and let my throat convulse around him, trying to breath past the chunk of meat shoved down my throat. His eyes met with mine and I watched the effort he put in to make sure he didn't moan too loud. I slowly slipped him out of my mouth, sucking so hard that the pop of his dick coming out of my mouth seemed to echo inside the room. I licked a line up his shaft playfully, a tremble ran through his body, it made me smile. I backed out from between his legs and pulled the pants and boxers fully off of him, stopping to take off his socks.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered, as I reached for his shirt. I stood up and did what he said, slipping off the pink tank top and bra first. He reached over and grabbed me by my pajama pants, pulling me to him so he could play with my breasts. His tongue flicked over my right nipple, rolling it in his mouth, turning it hard immediately. I grabbed the back of his head and held him at my chest, running my fingers through his short spiky hair as the heat of his mouth sucked at the flesh of my breasts. Feeling how he nibbled on the tip of my nipples ever so gently, sucking on one breast and then the other until it was me who had trouble staying as quiet as possible. I reached down and grabbed his shirt, tugging it up his body. He pulled away from my chest and let me pull it off him.

He laid me across the couch, pulling my pajama pants and underwear down my legs, tossing them on the floor beside us. I bit down on my lips as he crawled his way on top of me, burrowing his hips between mine. The weight of his body pressing against mine made me flutter my eyes shut, a soft moan escaping from my lips. His lips met with mine a second later, one hand keeping his upper body off of me, the other grabbing the back of my neck to pull me to him. His tongue ravished my mouth greedily. Biting on my lips, licking the roof of my mouth, my teeth, sliding and rubbing against my own tongue like a wild dance. The hand at the back of my neck moved slowly to the front of my body, caressing over my collarbone till his fingertips trailed over my taut nipples. I shivered at his touch, and moaned too loud when his hand cupped and squeezed my breast. He pushed his lips tighter to mine, muffling my moans as much as possible. His hand worked its way down my body, between our hips and between my thighs. He kissed me harder as I tried to break away and stare down our bodies, his fingers working my clit in small, soft strokes. I was getting wetter by the second, his finger sliding with the juices that escaped my body. He broke the kiss, placing his other hand over my mouth. I gave him a quizzical look, moved my head to get his hand off my face only to find out why he was trying to hold my mouth shut. His fingers stopped stroking my clit and he jammed them inside me. Rotating his index and middle finger in small circles as I moaned and screamed into his hand. He watched my face as he worked his fingers, pressing his palm over my mouth as I grew louder and louder.

"Shh." He breathed, moving his fingers in and out, "We don't want to wake anybody up." He smiled wickedly.

I bucked my hips into his hand, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to calm myself, but it was so hard with his fingers moving inside me the way they were. A moment later and I was grunting with pleasure instead of moaning, soft "mmm's" vibrating in my throat. His hand started to slip away from my mouth when I nibbled on the skin of his palm, tasting his flesh. He moved his hand off of my mouth and worked his other hand faster. My hips helped me fuck his hand.

My arms wrapped across his back, nails digging into his skin, my teeth clamping down on his shoulder as he brought me with the flick of his fingers. I laid back down and let my head roll to the side, eyes clouded over with orgasm.

"You're so wet." Dean stated, bringing his slick fingers up from between us. My eyes started to focus on the TV. screen, the porn was still playing, some guy fingering a girl. I cocked my head a little, a second later Dean's voice finally hit me. I turned to face his gorgeous face just above mine, his fingers wet and glossy. He smiled down at me and brushed his fingertips over my plump, swollen lips. My juices coating my own lips. I stared him in the eyes as I licked my mouth where he touched. He placed his fingers on my lips again and shoved them into my mouth. I sucked my juices off of him, taking his fingers into my hot mouth, flicking my tongue and sucking on him the way I did his cock.

"Fuck," He moaned, shoving his hips against mine so I felt just how hard and swollen he was, "you like the way you taste don't you?" He moaned, rubbing his dick against me again. I sucked on his finger harder as my answer, making another "mmm" sound.

His eyes flicked to the TV and back to me, drawing his finger from my mouth. He leaned down and kissed me as his hand trailed between us for a second time. He lifted his hips from mine, grabbing himself as he guided his way inside me. I writhed beneath him, holding in my moans with each inch of him that glided inside my wet pussy.

His hips started rocking into mine, his cock gliding with ease because of how wet I was. I moved beneath him, rotating my hips, meeting each push of his hips with an upward thrust of my own. I matched his rhythm, helping him drive his hips into mine as he thrust inside of me over and over. We held in our moans, instead our breathing was heavy and small grunts of pleasure escaped our lips. His hips slammed into me with welcomed pain as he picked up his speed and dug his head into my shoulder, his breathing escalating into fast, sharp pants. I grabbed the back of his head, my nails digging into his scalp, pulling on his short hair. My eyes caught sight of the television set again and I my eyes widened.

"Fuck," I breathed, watching the television screen. We were acting out the porno. I stared at the screen as Dean's rhythm picked up speed. I watched our reflection in the television, almost perfectly on top of the couple fucking on the TV. My breathing started to race as I watched our reflection and the porno. I looked back at Dean when he rose his head off my shoulder to find him smiling. He grabbed my chin and held my face to the tv.

"Watch us." He whispered into my ear, turning his head to the screen. He slowed his rhythm, pulling out of me tauntingly slow and then ramming his cock inside me. I writhed beneath him over and over, the pressure between my legs building up as I watched him fuck me through the reflection, watched his face and mine both watching ourselves and the couple on tv. My breath started to come out shaky, my legs quivering as he thrusts in and out of me again and again, rolling his hips into mine almost in sync with the man on tv. I grabbed at his back, feeling the pressure between my legs building more and more.

"Fuck, yes!" I moaned. Watching his hips slam into mine. I tightened the muscles between my legs, twisting my hips around him. He moaned loud and clear, his eyes closing for a brief second in the reflection. "Oh god yes, fuck, yes. " I closed my eyes, trying not hold in my moans. His grip on my face tightened.

"Watch me fuck you." He demanded. I opened my eyes and when I did, the girl on the tv came screaming beneath the man. Her body arching off the bed, nails digging into the mattress, mouth open as she screamed into the room they were in. But the tv was on mute.

My nails dug into Dean's back, ripping through his flesh as I watched the girl come, the man ramming into her at a faster speed to please himself. Dean's warm breath caressed my ear, his voice strained.

"I can't hear her come," he whispered. My nails dug deeper into his back as the guy came next, pulling out of the girl so that he shot his seed all over her stomach. "Let me hear you come." Dean breathed. "Come for me." And just like that, I came, screaming at the top of my lungs, forgetting to be as quite as possible. My entire body shook with it, the muscles between my legs clenching down on Dean's cock as the orgasm rode my body. I watched myself come beneath him just as I had the girl on TV, Dean came second after, my body milking him dry as we watched our reflection and a new porn scene started.

I laid beneath him, my body shaking, and legs weak. He let go of my face and slipped himself out of me. My eyes stayed glued to the TV and I noticed a new reflection. I squinted my eyes and then turned to look over Dean's shoulder.

"What…" I trailed off as my eyes focused on Jeanna and Tom's parents, staring at us with eyes about to spill out of their face. "Shit!" I curled up beneath Dean as he lifted his shoulder off of me, my arms wrapped around his shoulder to hold him in place. "Shit, shit, shit!!" I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The parents are home, the parents are home." I repeated over and over, throwing a hand to the floor, feeling around for my clothes. Dean shot a glance behind him, his body stiffening on top of me. I heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs and knew we had woken everyone up.

I grabbed my clothes from the floor and slipped my shirt on, trying to keep Dean in place so the father wouldn't see me.

"We're in trouble." Dean said, as everyone from the sleep over filed into the room.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing home?" Tom asked, rubbing his eyes. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on the parents. I grabbed Dean's boxers from the floor in an attempt to grab my underwear. He quickly snatched it out of my hands and sat up.

His parents didn't even move when they answered his question, "The business trip was cut short."

We both slipped on our underwear as fast as possible. Dean was smiling, I wanted to punch him. This was so not funny.

Everyone seemed to follow Tom's parent's eyes all at once, and then there was a huge gasp from everyone.

"Autumn!" Jeanna shouted.

"I told you she found her next prey." Tom laughed as he stared at us struggling to get the rest of our clothes on.

"Everybody, get back up to your rooms." Their mother announced. I sat up as I slipped my pajama pants back on, giving Dean his shirt.

"Where's my bra?" I whispered. I moved around on the couch as little as possible, completely embarrassed. Dean leaned over to grab my bra from the floor, accidentally pressing the mute button on the remote so that the tv came back to life. Everyone who had started to move toward the stairs spun around and started laughing as the porn blasted into the house.

Their father moved to the TV, making sure not to spare a glance at us and turned it off. Dean held the bra out to me. I grabbed it and slapped a hand to my forehead at how bad my luck was.

So the rest of the night was all about lecturing and yelling from the parents, giggles and snide comments from the girls from the sleepover, Sammy telling Dean that their father was going to flip on him, and how I owed them a new couch for getting cum and shit all over it. Dean smiled and held in a laugh throughout most of it. After a while I couldn't help but smile, picturing the parents face and what they must have saw. When Dean caught me smiling he leaned over, ignoring the yelling parents, and whispered, "I told ya' you were going to have some fun."

I shook my head and busted out laughing, which got the parents seriously upset. But he was right. That was the best sleepover I ever had, and I sure as hell had a blast with him.

* * *

**Please leave a review!! I'd greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
